Loving Hate
by PrincessofDarkness11
Summary: Seventh year, and a lot of changes have occured... especially in two of our favorite Hogwarts students. Hermione is made Head Girl, but if the Head Boy isn't Ron or Harry, who could it be? One good guess... R&R plz!
1. Summer Vacation

Disclaimer: Oh woe is the author whose dreams will never come true! I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter, and/or the original characters. (And if I did, then it wouldn't exactly be a children's book anymore would it? Lol. )

A/N:Okay… this chapter takes place during the summer before their seventh year at Hogwarts! Hermione, Harry, and Ron are spending the time together at 12 Grimmauld Place, along with Hermione's parents. During their sixth year the war with Voldemort had officially started when twenty or so Muggles were killed, and nine wizards and witches.

A/N2: This is a repost. Mainly correcting redundancy and grammar and such, but there may be other slight differences.

Hermione woke one day with a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know how, but she knew something was going to happen. Ignoring the unnerving feeling, she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She sat down at the counter and laid her head on her arm.

"I've begun to notice…" Remus said, walking up behind her, "that you are becoming less and less of a morning person."

"Morning, Remus," Hermione said, her voice muffled. (He had finally kicked them out of the habit of calling him professor Lupin.)

"You got all of your Hogwarts letters today!" Molly said as she set one down in front of Hermione, "Here you go dear."

"Thanks," Hermione said, lifting her face off of her arm. She picked the envelope up and ripped it open, dumping the contents out on the table. She immediately noticed the silver badge with the words 'head girl' written across it. "I'm Head Girl… what a shock…" she said sardonically.

Since she came back from the summer of their fifth year, everyone had noticed a change in Hermione. She still got perfect scores in everything, but her attitude was completely different. She was more outspoken, less of a busy body, and had quit worrying about whether or not they broke rules. This current summer she had gotten her ears pierced two times on each ear- which surprised Harry and Ron to no end- and had asked, but was refused the privilege, to get a tattoo. Ron, and even Harry, had begun to notice more and more how nicely she had filled out in their sixth year. Truth be told, Ron still had a bit of a crush on her… but Harry was all for Ginny (they had started going out the previous year).

"You don't sound very excited…" Molly said.

"Oh, no… I'm happy, really, but I was expecting to get it anyways, so it wasn't much of surprise," Hermione said, "I bet Harry got Head Boy…"

"Hermione, you know that the Head Boy and Head Girl share a separate common room, right?" Remus said.

"Yeah, which is cool… and it's also why I hope it's someone I _know_ who gets Head Boy," she replied.

Harry and Ron stumbled into the kitchen moments later, having awakened to the usual morning traffic. They picked up their Hogwarts letters and read through them. Everyone was surprised when neither Ron, nor Harry received the position of Head Boy, but said nothing of it, because they didn't seem too upset.

"So… when are we going shopping for all this crap," Ron asked them.

"Ronald Weasley…" Molly growled warningly.

"Sorry, Mum… _stuff_…" Ron said, "I don't know what her bloody problem is with that word."

Hermione chuckled. "We should probably go sometime this week… that way we can avoid the rush."

Ron and Harry nodded in agreement. "Heard you got Head Girl," Harry said, "Knew it all along."

"Yeah… you're the smartest girl in our year," Ron said, "Always have been."

Hermione smiled. "I just want to know who I have to share a Common Room with."

Xdiagon alleyX

"Let's see… we've got everything we need, and plenty more to spend. What to do?" Hermione said.

"Man… getting Muggle jobs these past two summers has seriously paid off!" Ron exclaimed. "I say we go up to the Leaky Cauldron and see if Tom will sneak us something a mite bit stronger than butter beer."

"Um- how about no?" Hermione said. "Any ideas Harry?"

"We could… oh I don't know… save it for Hogsmeade and Christmas and stuff…" Harry said.

"Oh yeah… might need money then, huh?" Ron said, "Smart fellow… no idea why you weren't made Head Boy."

They headed back to Flourish and Blotts where Remus, Molly, Arthur, and Tonks were waiting for them. When they turned the corner they all dropped their things. Draco Malfoy was shaking hands with Arthur, who was beaming at him. Molly waved them over and they picked up their bags and walked cautiously up to them.

"Draco here has just told me the most remarkable thing!" Arthur exclaimed, "It seems that his father, as we've always expected, has many dark artifacts, quite a few of them having previously been owned by _You-know-who_ himself, and Draco just told me where to find them. We've finally got Lucius! We can put him where he belongs!"

"I'm afraid Lucius can't be put anywhere but in a grave," Draco said, grinning, "My Mum went ballistic one night and killed him in his sleep with a knife, and then she took her own life…" he stopped smiling at this.

"Oh…" Arthur said, "Terribly sorry… wretched thing."

"Not really…" Draco said, his trademark smirk back in place, "You see, Lucius was a right old thorn in my side for a long time, and my mum always went right along with whatever he said. Besides, now I've officially inherited everything." Draco noticed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione hadn't taken their eyes off of him, and he cleared his throat. "Well, I-er… should be going. Lots more to buy and all that. Goodbye!" He walked off, leaving them all rather stunned.

"Well, he's… changed…" Hermione said, still staring after him.

"I think it's all just an act," Ron said.

"Ronald, he gave me _permission_ to raid his house," Arthur said, "How many people would do that if they were putting on an _act_?"

"Malfoy would," Ron muttered, stubbornly.

"Well, anyways… let's go back," Harry said, "I want to see if Ginny's feeling any better."

XXX

Srry if that was a bit short. Next chapter repost up soon. Enjoy!


	2. Apologies and Unspoken Attractions

**Apologies and Unspoken Attractions**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.**

They boarded the train and sat in their usual compartment at the back. They had just settled in and were beginning a conversation about Quidditch when the door opened and the most unexpected person walked in.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron spat.

"Um…can I sit with you guys?" he asked quietly.

"Oh…"Hermione said, "Sure, that'd be- okay I guess…" she looked closer and saw that his face and shoulders were covered in bruises. She stood up and walked over to where he had sat, taking the seat next to him. She took out her wand and said, "Take off your shirt."

Ron and Draco fell out of their seats while Harry gaped and Ginny grinned, mischievously. "Excuse me?" Draco and Ron both screamed.

"You heard me…" Hermione said, "Take it off. Now."

"Um… may I inquire as to why?" Draco said, taking his seat again.

Hermione growled and began unbuttoning it for him, noticing even more bruises on his chest. "Just as I thought…" she muttered.

Draco merely sat there, absolutely dumbfounded, while Harry and Ron looked as though they wished to hex him into oblivion. Hermione finally got his shirt off and muttered a healing spell. The bruises immediately vanished, and Draco examined himself in awe.

"How did you know that spell?" Draco asked, putting his shirt back on.

"Um… let's see… I _read_," Hermione said, bluntly.

"Well, so do I, but… uh… yeah," Draco said, sounding incredibly ineloquent.

Hermione giggled (yes she giggles!), and Ron and Harry's jaws dropped. _Was she flirting… WITH MALFOY?_

"So… what exactly happened?" Hermione asked.

"I got ambushed by about seventy Slytherins," he said as though it was a daily occurrence.

"Why? Aren't you like their prince?" Ginny asked.

"Well, not anymore," Draco said, sighing, "Not since I refused to be a Death Eater…" everyone gaped at this, "Oh yeah, and joined the Order of the Phoenix."

"Oh, well that probably _would_ caused some hostility toward…" Hermione stopped, realizing what he had just said, "Wait- _WHAT?_"

"I joined the Order… is that- bad or something?" Draco asked. Harry and Ron were officially face down on the compartment floor.

"No… it's- it's good, but-well it's a little unexpected," she said.

"Yeah, well, I heard that you and Potter and Weasley had joined, so I figured I was old enough… and…" Draco trailed off.

"And…" Ginny urged.

"Nothing," he said quickly, "Never mind."

"Nope. You brought it up, so now you have to tell us," Hermione said.

Draco smirked. "Well, I just wanted to be close to _you_, Hermione…" he purred in a seductive voice.

Hermione blushed and nearly fainted until she realized that he must be teasing her, and laughed. Draco smiled, genuinely. _It wasn't a lie…_

"Anyways… I know the past years I've given you all a whole lot of crap," Draco said, "And I just wanted to say…. I'm sorry… I guess."

Hermione and Ginny both smiled at him and Harry shook his hand, welcoming him 'into the light', while Ron scowled.

They arrived at Hogwarts and watched the sorting as usual. They ate, talked, and were merry, until the feast ended and they were required to return to their dorms. Hermione walked up to where Professor McGonnagal had told her the Head Boy and Girl's Common Room was. She walked in and to her left she saw a red door with the letters HG written across it in gold. She didn't think to look at the door to her right to see what house the Head Boy was in, because at the moment she didn't make the connection.

She entered her bedroom to find it lavishly decorated in reds and golds. She had a cozy red plush couch before a brick fireplace. Her bed was a pillow top with red silk sheets and gold silk pillow cases. She had a cherry wood dresser and matching vanity. She walked through the door that apparently led to the bathroom and gasped. The floor was white marble, as were the sink, toilet and bath. The faucets were gold and there was a large mirror spanning one wall. She walked back out into the Common Room just as the Head Boy walked in.

They both stopped and pointed at the other, crying, "It's YOU!"

Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway and Hermione gaped. "How did _you_ end up being Head Boy?"

"Good grades…. And I thought you were smart," he teased.

He walked into his room and Hermione followed him. His bedroom was almost exactly like hers but it was decorated in green and silver and there was no vanity. He jumped onto the bed and looked at her.

"Care to join me?" he said, patting the bed suggestively.

Hermione grinned, and Draco decided that he did not like the unusual twinkle in her eyes. "Sure," she purred crawling toward him on the bed.

Draco swallowed air. _What the hell does she think she's doing?_ Draco thought. Hermione laid down next to him and he stared at her with wide eyes.

"You know something… your bed is much more comfortable than mine… maybe I'll sleep here," she said, winking at him.

"Um… uh… er…." Draco stuttered.

"Well, I'm here. What now?" she asked turning to look at him.

Suddenly, a great many 'thoughts' began flying through his mind. He settled with the one that would scare her the least, and bent low to capture her lips in a tender kiss.

**Well… this chapter is finished… on to the next! Please REVIEW, and I shall give you much praise at the final chapter! Thanks! **


	3. The Thunder Rolls

**The Thunder Rolls**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it… sigh… guess I never will…**

He pulled away and grinned at her. Her eyes were wide with shock and in them he saw a multitude of emotions. She shook her head lightly and sat up, raking a hand through her hair.

"I- I have to… to go," she said, literally running out of the room.

Draco stared after her. _Maybe that wasn't a very good idea…_

That night Hermione lie awake in her bed, thinking of the previous events. Suddenly there was a great burst of thunder and she squealed, falling out of her bed. _I hate thunder storms…_ she thought. Lightning flashed as rain and hail began pelting her window. Another burst of thunder shook her entire room and Hermione fled. She threw open Draco's door and nearly fell over. He was lying in bed, wearing green silk boxers –_and nothing else_- and _glasses_, reading. He looked up when he heard her enter.

He took his glasses off and placed them on the bedside table along with his book. "This will just be… our little secret," he said, "What do you want?"

"Um… the storm's getting pretty bad," she said, "I was just wondering how you were doing…"

"You're afraid of thunderstorms, aren't you?" he asked, teasingly.

"I most certainly am _not_!" she said defensively. Thunder crashed once again and Hermione flew onto the bed and hid her face in Draco's chest.

"Not scared, are we?" he teased.

"Shut up… I'm not scared… I'm- cold," she lied.

"Yeah, sure…" Draco smirked, "Then why don't you go be cold in your own bed?"

"Because…" she said, quietly, "I'm afraid of thunderstorms…"

Draco laughed, and she picked up a pillow and smacked him in the face. "Shut up! So what if I'm afraid? Got a problem with it?"

"No… I'm not laughing at the fact that you're afraid… it's the fact that you tried so gallantly to hide it and you made it seem painful to admit…" he said.

"Oh…" Hermione looked up at him, "Well, can I sleep… with you, tonight?" she asked.

Draco rolled his eyes playfully and lifted the covers over her. She smiled as he turned the light out and she snuggled into his hard chest.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Draco asked, surprised that he was so- nervous. She was just a girl!

"Stealing your heat," she said, "I told you I was cold."

Draco grinned and wrapped her in his arms, falling into a deep, Hermione filled sleep.

They woke the next morning to a loud knock on the door. Draco got up and, never thinking to shut his bedroom door, opened the portal. He rubbed his eyes as he tried to focus on his visitor's face. It was Harry. Draco greeted him groggily and ushered him into the Common Room. Harry glanced through the open door to his right and looked away, but his attention was drawn there again.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed.

Hermione was lying tangled in the covers _in Draco's bed_! She muttered in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open. She felt around next to her.

"Draco?" she called. Then she noticed who was staring at her. "Harry!"

"What the hell," Harry began, his voice shaking with carefully controlled anger, "is she doing in _your_ bed, Draco?"

"Well…" Draco smirked.

Hermione was across the room and had smacked her hand over Draco's mouth. She growled at him menacingly. She smiled at Harry.

"I got scared… cause of the thunderstorm," Harry nodded in understanding, "And- well… I came and slept with Draco. NOT _with _him… just with him… y'know? Like I always would with… um- Ginny…"

Harry opened his mouth to ask what she was talking about. She had always slept with _him_ or _Ron_. But she silenced him with a glance. "Oh… if you're sure that's it…"

"I'm _sure_," she said. "I'll meet you at breakfast, kay?"

Harry nodded and, with one last suspicious glance backwards, left them. Draco brushed her hand aside and looked down at her.

"Why did you lie to Potter?" he asked.

"What? I didn't lie," she denied, "I told the truth. I only slept in the same room as you because of the thunderstorm."

"You could have put a silencing charm on your room," he said.

"Well- I wasn't thinking," she said.

"Right," he said skeptically, "And what about that kiss?"

"What kiss?" she snapped.

"I could certainly refresh your memory…" Draco took a step toward her and she backed into the couch.

"No! I remember… it was nothing. It was just… we were messing around!"

"Are you saying there's nothing between us?" he purred, closing the distance between them and cupping her face in his hand.

Hermione fought to remain as frigid as was humanly possible- and it _was_ a fight. She moved her face away his caress and side stepped him.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," she said, in her cool, matter-of-fact voice, "My appearance may have changed, _Malfoy,_ but I'm still the same person. Now if you'll excuse me?"

She walked over to her room and threw the door open. However, before entering, she turned back to him and said, "Thank you for the silencing charm idea… I shall be sure to employ during the next storm." And with that she slammed the door behind her.

Draco stormed into his room and slammed the door. He walked over to the window and punched clean through it. "Damn it!" he yelled. _Why does she make me feel like this?_

Hermione heard the window break and his exclamation and fought back tears. She couldn't afford to have a relationship with anybody… especially not Draco Malfoy. She got dressed and walked down to the Common Room. She picked up her bag and walked down to breakfast, hoping Harry hadn't told anybody what he had seen.

Apparently he hadn't, because if he had, Ron would be _furious_. They proceeded to classes and went on as usual. Hermione avoided Draco all week… and every time she was forced into the same room as him, she ignored him completely. He still got harassed by the other Slytherins, but it had lessened significantly by Friday. She guessed that they were getting bored. Her mind frequently wandered to Draco, and all the unpleasant things he had said to her… but then it skipped ahead to that- kiss. Hermione shook the memory from her head and reminded herself that she should _not_ be thinking about _boys_ at a time like this. She should be thinking about her plans.

You see, Hermione was doing some independent work for the Order, and it had to have her complete concentration. With that, N.E.W.T.s, Head Girl duties, and her advanced Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions homework… she was swamped! Plus… it was just too dangerous. Hermione thought back to that day…

FLASHBACK

"Hermione," Remus said, "Your parents have to go into hiding…"

"Why?" she asked. She knew she and her family were in danger because of her association with Harry, but she thought that having Moody and the others watch her house was enough.

"Because…" Remus looked over at Tonks, who stepped forward.

"Because," Tonks repeated, "We have something we need you to do for the Order…"

Hermione listened carefully to her assignment and stood in shock for a moment before recovering herself. "That's pretty big… and I'm to do this- independently?" they nodded, "Okay… I think- no, I _can_ do it. I won't fail the Order."

"Good," Remus said, "And remember… you cannot- I repeat- _cannot_ be involved with anybody while you are on this assignment. The danger to them would be too great… especially if they _happen_ to be in the order. You cannot even tell Harry or Ron about this… okay?"

"I've got it, I know," Hermione said.

"Severus has some information that he thinks would prove useful to you in your work," Remus said, "And Hermione?"

"Yes," she said.

"Be careful…" he said. Hermione smiled and nodded, walking to where Snape stood. _I can't screw this up…_

END FLASHBACK

The more Hermione thought about it, the more Remus' words seemed, to her, like a premonition to Draco's sudden interest in her. _'You cannot- I repea-t _cannot_ be involved with anybody while you are on this assignment. The danger to them would be too great… especially if they _happen_ to be in the order.'_ Could it be that they knew something would happen when Draco asked to be in the Order?

The bell rang, wrenching Hermione from her thoughts. She gathered her things and walked out of the classroom. _Friday…_ she thought, _thank God! Hogsmeade weekend tomorrow… too bad I have to work._ She walked into the Common Room to see Draco waiting for her. She tried to walk by him, but he grabbed her arm.

"Oh no… you're not getting by that easily," he growled, "You're going to talk to me if I have to… to…"

"To what?" Hermione challenged, and noticed her mistake when he ginned and leaned close to her so that his warm breath caressed her lips.

"If I have to kiss it out of you…"

**Alright… thanks as always to those who reviewed! And to my inspiration fairies! I have decided to set a limit of sorts, and say that there is a minimum of 10 reviews before I will update again. Well, thanks again ya'all! **


	4. Hiding in Plain Sight

**Hiding in Plain Sight  **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it… unfortunately…**

**====================================================================**

Hermione looked up into his intense blue-gray eyes and found herself falling into them. She shook her head. _You can't do this Hermione! Remember Remus' warning?_ She shook her head and smiled sadly at him.

"I'm sorry Draco," she said, "I can't explain it now, but if I get involved with you, it'll only bring you pain… if not death."

"How do you mean?" he asked, pushing her down onto the couch and sitting next to her.

"I can't explain now…" she repeated, "I'm sorry."

"It has something to do with the Order doesn't it?" Draco accused, "Listen… I'm in the Order now, too, so shouldn't I know just like Potter and Weasley?"

"They don't know either! I'm _sorry_, but I can't tell you anything…" Hermione stood up and walked into her bedroom, flinging herself onto the soft bed. _Maybe taking this assignment wasn't such a good idea…_

"No!" she said, resolutely, sitting up, "You told them you could do this! You can't back out now. If Voldemort is ever going to be defeated, I have to do this. I'm the only young girl the Order that can do this. Remus even said so. Voldemort knows what Tonks looks like, and Ginny can't act… if I don't do this, we'll never make any progress."

There was a loud "pop" from the Common Room and she heard Draco curse. She ran out to see Remus' disembodied head floating amongst the flames. She smiled and walked calmly past Draco.

"Could you give us a minute, Draco?" she asked.

"Yeah… sure…" Draco said, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Hello, Remus," Hermione said.

"Hello, Hermione… staying out of trouble?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. She put a silencing charm and a locking charm on the door to the Common Room and Draco's bedroom door.

"Any new information, Hermione?" Remus asked.

"Yes…" she said, quietly, "Voldemort is planning an attack in the London Underground… in seven days."

"Good… that's plenty of time to plan," Remus said, "Anything else?"

"Yes. Voldemort is striking in a pattern. He has plans to work out from England and move toward the other two schools soon… I don't know exactly when, but I know it's soon. He has gained many new allegiances, Remus. I fear if his followers grow any more…" Hermione trailed off.

"Don't think about those things," he said, "And how are you doing?"

"Voldemort really is the most horribly evil man in the universe, Remus… I can feel the darkness crackling around him. It makes me sick!" Hermione exclaimed, glad to have somebody to talk to about it.

"It's okay Hermione… just remember that you are helping to save the lives of your family and friends," Remus replied, "Are you staying away from… from…"

"Draco?" Hermione asked, "It's okay… I know that what you said was specifically about him. And yes, as difficult as it might be, I _am_ staying away from him. I don't want to hurt him, Remus, but if I keep lying to him, I _will_, and it's the same if I tell him the truth. It's a lose-lose situation."

Draco couldn't hear a thing. She had obviously put a silencing charm on his door… but did she put one on… Hell! It was worth a shot! He walked through their shared bathroom and pressed his ear to the doorway just as Remus replied.

"Hermione," he was saying, "If you do as I say and stay away from Draco, the hurt that he will feel inside can be mended," Draco felt anger bring the color rushing into his face, but it drained just as quickly as it came as Remus continued, "But if you tell him what you are doing and Voldemort finds out, he will be beyond help… _he will be dead_, Hermione."

"I understand," she said, sounding very sad. "Good bye, Remus. I'll keep you updated."

"Good bye, Hermione," Remus said, before disappearing with another "pop".

Draco sped back into his own room and sat down at his desk. _What is going on? Hermione is working for the Order… is she going undercover as a Death Eater? Does she know how bloody dangerous that is??_ He flung his door open and stormed into the Common Room.

"I demand to know just what you think you're doing!" he exclaimed.

"Homework…" she said, sardonically. However the color had drained visibly from her face. Had he heard? (yesssss)

"I heard your little conversation with Lupin!" he exclaimed, "So stop lying to me!"

Hermione stood up and her book fell to the floor. "I don't know what you're talking about…" she said, turning to leave the room.

Draco blocked her path in two long strides. He grabbed her shoulders in his hands. "Enough lies, Hermione. I want the truth! NOW!"

"I- I can't," she whispered turning her face away from his, "Just- please- forget you ever heard anything about it."

"Why? So you can go back to ignoring me? I don't think so!" he said, "You're going to tell me everything- from start to finish- or I'll go straight to Dumbledore…" Hermione's face fell and Draco stopped, "He knows? Dumbledore is actually _letting_ you do this? Is the man daft?"

"Draco, please, just let me go," Hermione pleaded, "I don't want to hurt you…"

"Oh? And what have you been doing all week?" he asked, "God damn it, Hermione, the main reason I joined the Order was to get close to _you_!"

"D-Draco, I- I'm…" Hermione let one tear slip down her cheek, "I'm sorry… I can't allow Him to get to you through me…"

"Hermione, I'd be willing to give my life a thousand times over to be with you…" Draco said, pulling her into his arms.

She pushed weakly against his chest, giving no real effort to get away. "Don't…" she whispered against his chest, "Don't be so nice to me. How can you do this? You don't even know me… in fact you hated me just a couple years ago… so go back to that. Hate me, yell at me, call me a "mud-blood" (GOD I HATE THAT WORD!) just don't be so nice to me…"

"I never really hated you… I don't think so anyway…" Draco said, resting his chin on the top of her head, "I was just corrupted by prejudice and my father's hate for Harry. By about my fourth year I was beginning to understand everything about Voldemort a little better, and by my fifth year I was rebelling against my father's ways privately, and then in my sixth year… well you know what happened…"

"We can't do this…" Hermione said, although her own arms were wrapped securely around his waist and she had no intentions of letting go, "If Voldemort finds out, who knows what could happen…"

"Then we'll just have to be extra careful so that nobody finds out," Draco said simply.

Somebody knocked on their door and Hermione pulled away to answer it. Draco brushed his lips against her in a silent promise, leaving them burning. She opened the door and Harry stood there panting.

"Dumbledore wants to see you in his office… says it's important… about your… parents," he said.

Hermione didn't wait for either of them, but took off full sprint, robes billowing behind her like a banner, toward Dumbledore's office. Draco and Harry followed suit, with Harry going a bit slower from lack of oxygen. They reached the gargoyle and McGonnagal ushered them through. They stepped into his office and Dumbledore stood up.

============================================================================

**GASP what's going to happen? Oh my goodness, who knows? Lol. Review. Min of 10. Thanks, PrincessofDarkness**


	5. Yesterday

**Yesterday**

**Disclaimer: don't own it, never will.**

**====================================================================**

"I'm sorry Hermione…" Dumbledore said, "They're dead…"

"No…" she whispered, already backing away from the figures in the room.

"There was an attack at the house… it seems He found out where we were hiding. The Death Eaters picked out the weakest of the bunch and killed them off. Moody and the others fought them off, but it was already too late… for your parents," he said.

"No… no…" she shook her head, "It's not… _IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!_" she yelled, running out of the room.

Draco caught her in the middle of the stone staircase leading down to the hallway and grabbed her around the waist from behind. She struggled against his hold, but nothing fazed him. She fought against him, trying to break free.

"No! It's not true!" she screamed, "They can't be dead! _THEY CAN'T!_ They promised me they'd be safe… YOU PROMISED, REMUS! How could they be… let me go! It's not true! He's lying…" her voice grew weak and she turned to look at Draco, "Tell me he's lying… tell me they're not dead!" she whispered, clutching his shirt in a vise-like grip.

"I- can't…" Draco said, and she collapsed in his arms.

"Will she be okay?" McGonnagal asked.

"I think so… with time," Draco replied.

"Watch her as much as you can, and you, too, Harry," Dumbledore said, "If she tries anything drastic, do everything in your power to stop her."

"Yes, sir," they said.

"Now… take her back to the dorms and see that she gets some rest," Dumbledore ordered.

They complied with haste and laid Hermione in her bed. They sat next to her bed and just watched her. They never said a thing, but had somehow communicated that both were very fond of her, and just wanted to sit with her. The sun set and Harry left, silently. As soon as Harry was gone, Draco climbed into bed next to her and wrapped her in his arms lovingly. She turned over in his embrace and buried her face in his chest.

"I wish I could disappear…" she whispered, startling Draco, who had thought she was asleep.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because…" she said, sounding like a two year old.

"Because why?" he said.

"If I disappeared, then nobody would see me cry… if I disappeared, I wouldn't have to see people die every day in this stupid war. I could pretend that my parents weren't dead and everything would go back to normal," she whispered.

"That's stupid," Draco said, "Could you really abandon everybody you still care about?"

"No…" she admitted, "But I wish I could just disappear for a while… just for a while."

Draco kissed the top of her head. "Run away with me…" he whispered into her ear, and she looked up at him with wide eyes. "Just for Christmas. I own Malfoy Manor, and nobody would expect you there… just for Christmas break?"

Hermione nodded. "I'd like that… I'd like that a lot."

They fell into a deep slumber, holding onto each other tightly, and woke still entangled in each others arms.

The next day was Saturday and it was a Hogsmeade weekend. Hermione decided to play hooky from her assignment and go to the Three Broomsticks with Harry and Ron. They sat down at the bar and Harry and Ron almost immediately picked up a conversation about-what else?- _Quidditch_. Of course, Hermione wanted nothing to do with it, so she took this time to think.

It seemed just yesterday to her that Draco was calling her a "mud-blood" (still don't like that word), and treating her like the dirt he walked on. She wasn't sure if she _should_ trust him, but she couldn't help that she did. She thought back to all the horrible things he had said and done to her, and how, since their fifth year, they had seemed to grow less and less. She looked into her butter beer and sighed.

"You look like you could use something a wee bit stronger than butter beer, lassie," the new bartender, Ayden, said.

Hermione smiled. "Yeah… you can say that again. But I'm underage."

"Well," Ayden winked, "If you won't tell, then neither will I…"

Hermione smiled. "What do you recommend?"

He opened a clear bottle full of a red liquid. "Wine coolers are what the lassies prefer. They're fruity, so they taste good, and they have a kick to them."

Hermione picked up the bottle- which Ayden had removed the label- and toasted him. "Thanks," she said, taking a large drink. She had downed the whole thing within a few minutes and Ayden replaced it.

Draco walked in about two hours later at nearly eight o'clock, hands in pockets, and stopped dead in the doorway. Hermione was flirting- _FLIRTING!_- with a tall red-headed bartender. And in her hand was an alcoholic beverage, which he recognized as a wine cooler. (His mother drank them… and often.) He stormed over to where she sat and took the seat next to her.

"What do you think you're doing?" he whispered in her ear, making her jump.

"Nothing…" she said, innocently.

"Nothing my ass! Why, pray tell, are you drinking- that?" Draco demanded.

"It's just juice…" she lied.

"Right… if I weren't so damned kind hearted I would report this and get you fired… but I'm feeling gracious today, so I'll settle for you staying the hell away from my _girlfriend_," he growled at Ayden, who promptly settled at the other side of the bar.

"Why'd you go and do that?" she asked, "He was rather nice…"

"Give me that!" Draco said, grabbing her drink and, as she made a grab for it, downing it in one gulp.

"Draco!" she exclaimed.

"You don't need it… we're leaving!" he said, grabbing her hand, "Where the hell did Potter and Weasley go?"

"I don't know… probably to meet with Snuffles…" Hermione said, "Shit!"

_Not even going to ask…_ he thought, dragging her out of the pub.

"Where are we going again?" she asked.

"Back to school…" Draco said, "How many of those damn things did you drink?"

"About… six… or seven… somewhere in there," Hermione said, giggling.

_Jesus Christ! Why didn't anybody notice?_ he though, sighing. _Better get her back to the dorms before anybody notices how… wasted she is._

======================

They got back to the Common Room and Draco set her down on the couch. She looked up at him with hazy eyes and smile. She sat up and patted the couch next to her. He sat down reluctantly and Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You really are too nice to me…" she yawned, "Quit it."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, it's harder to resist you when you're being nice… I want to hate you like I did in our second year…" she replied.

Draco grinned. "It's hard to resist me?"

Hermione nodded, not catching the mischievous tone hidden in his words. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You smell like you just took a bath… do you always smell so clean?" she asked.

Draco chuckled, the sound rumbling in his chest. "Of course I do. It's cause I'm so _perfect_."

"Magic?" she asked.

He laughed. "You know it. Ah, the glories of being a wizard."

She laid down so that her head rested in his lap. One of her hands lie beneath her cheek, the other on his knee.

"You know why I like you so much?" she asked, trying to keep her eyes open.

"No, why?" Draco replied, stroking her silky hair.

"Because… you make me forget there's a war going on. When I'm with you- like this- I can forget about the Order, and Voldemort, and destiny, and- my parents…" a tear slipped down her cheek when she said this, and Draco brushed it away with his thumb, "How will I ever complete my assignment now?"

"What _exactly_ is your assignment?" he asked, hoping her state of mind would allow her to tell him more.

"I can't say…" she said quietly, closing her eyes, "If I did, Voldemort might come after you… and I don't want that."

Draco sighed, his hopes crushed. "Just sleep, love. I'll get it out of you sooner or later." _Hopefully sooner, rather than later…_

==========================================================================

**Hey! I was listening to EvanEscence's "Hello" while I wrote this chapter, so if it's a little… sad… I'm sorry. Of course if you're a heartless beast like me, you could read and/or write this without a single tear even threatening to spill… lol. Neways, review. Remember… min of 10 reviews. Although I might settle for nine if I feel like being nice. **


	6. Disappear, Coming Clean

**Disappear… Coming Clean**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the original characters/plotlines. **

**A/N: This is so far the biggest hit out of all of my stories, and has had the most reviews! I would like to thoroughly thank all of you who have supported this story and reviewed! It is much appreciated.**

**====================================================================**

A sudden knocking interrupted their sleep. Draco (being stupid), simply waved his wand and the door opened. Harry and Ron stepped into the Common Room and stared. Ron clenched his fists and put a foot forward, but Harry's hand on his arm stopped him.

"What the hell?" Ron gaped, "You knew about this?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but Hermione muttered something and they turned to her.

"Who knew about what?" she asked.

"Harry- knew about… about… you and- and- and- _Draco_," Ron said.

"About me and-? Ron you've got it all wrong!" Hermione exclaimed, "You see, we-"

There was a loud crash outside the door and several curses. Hermione sighed… _Another fight… damn it!_ She walked into the hall, however, to see three men hovering over Neville.

"Where is she?" they were demanding, "He commands her presence, _now_, and He will not wait."

_I know that voice… that man's a Death Eater… on of Voldemort's favorites. I have to go…_ She put her arm out when Harry, Ron, and Draco moved to help Neville.

"It's me they want, so let me go," she said, walking out into the corridor, "I'm here."

"Ah… He has been waiting… He is rather angry at your absence, but He is sure you have a good explanation," the man said, "Come with us."

"Of course," she said.

"And what of him?" one of them said, turning to Neville.

"He won't talk… will you, _boy_?" Hermione spat. _I had hoped I wouldn't have to do this…_

Neville turned and when Draco nodded reassuringly, he shook his head vigorously. The men laughed.

"Very well… we will spare him," he said, "This time."

"Are we going or not?" Hermione snapped, turning down the corridor.

Neville was rushed into the Head Common Room moments later, and the four boys waited for Hermione to return and give them an explanation.

===========================================================================

"I trust you have a good explanation?" Voldemort said, eyeing her cruelly.

"Yes, milord," she said, kneeling, "Dumbledore was beginning to suspect… he was watching me like a hawk. I felt it best to stay behind."

"Ah, yes… Dumbledore… my old Professor," Voldemort's face twisted into a sort of grimace, "I understand… but we still must do something to ensure that you know when you are wanted."

"Sir," one of the Death Eaters stepped forward, "Perhaps administering the Dark Mark would be of use?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you," he said, "Come here…"

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, "I mean… it would only increase Dumbledore's suspicions if I showed I was in pain every time you summon your Death Eaters… I can't take very much pain…" she covered, brilliantly, "And besides…" she smiled, seductively, her insides twisting, "Do you really want to mar my skin with something so permanent?" _As if! Harry will defeat you…_

Voldemort chuckled. "Very well… come here, though, so that I may gaze closer upon your _skin_…" Hermione complied and fought back tears as one pale, claw-like hand encircled her wrist, "Leave us."

Hermione wished desperately that Snape was here and would come up with something, but to no avail. They left her alone with Voldemort… the monster who had caused so many to die, her parents among them. He pulled her into His lap and Hermione fought down the vomit as his mouth covered hers…

============================================================================

She returned to her Common Room and ran past the boys into the bathroom, where she emptied the limited contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl. She emerged moments later and didn't even make it to the couch before she sank to her knees. All four boys rushed to help her over to the couch, where she sat down between Harry and Draco.

"Hermione… who were those men?" Neville asked quietly.

"They were… nobody, Neville," she said.

"They sure looked like somebody," he said, "Why did you go with them?"

"Because if I hadn't they would've killed you and me and anybody else they saw…" she said.

"Who were they talking about? Who _commanded_ you presence?" Ron asked.

Hermione paled. "I'd rather not talk about it…"

"It's _Him_, isn't it?" Draco asked, "This has something to do with your stupid _assignment_."

"What assignment?" she chuckled nervously, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know very well what I'm talking about, _Hermione_," Draco said, narrowing his eyes.

"Well! I'm rather exhausted…" Hermione said feigning a yawn, "I think I shall retire."

She ran to her room and shut the door, leaving Harry, Ron, and Neville staring quite confusedly at her door. They turned to Draco, expecting him to give them an explanation. He just sat there, a bit confused himself.

"Don't. Even. Ask," he said, "Just- leave… I'll go talk to her."

They all left… only because they were afraid he would take a large amount of points from Gryffindor if they didn't. Draco glared at her door. He walked up to it and threw it open so hard that it actually cracked down the middle. Hermione looked up and he saw that she had been crying. All of his anger disappeared in that instant and he rushed to her bedside, kneeling next to her.

"What _exactly _is this assignment of yours?" he asked, gently.

"I can't…"

"DON'T tell me you can't, because I know that you _can_," he said.

Hermione sighed. _No use denying it anymore… he saw you go with them._

"I guess I'll tell you… since you obviously won't leave me alone until I do…" she said, sitting up, "Every Saturday I go to Voldemort and his Death Eater meetings to gather information for the Order… and-and…"

"_And…_?" he urged, "Continue…"

"And…" she couldn't bring herself to say it, "I go to him as a… as- his…"

Draco got up and sat down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Hermione, whatever it is can't be that bad. You can tell me anything."

"I got to Voldemort as… his- _mistress_," she whispered the last word as though it was a sin to say it, and turned her face away, tears streaming down her face, "Normally Snape is there and he stops Him before it goes very far… but he wasn't there tonight…" Her shoulders shook with suppressed sobs.

Draco felt a sudden bolt of fear shoot through him. He pulled her onto his lap and into a tight embrace. "It's okay… go ahead and cry," he whispered into her hair.

"I managed to escape before… before…" Hermione shuddered, "But I still feel sick… I can still feel his hands- his _cold_ hands- _everywhere…_ and- his mouth…" she shuddered again, this time more violently, "Draco- I feel…so dirty. I feel like I'll never be clean again. It was so disgusting… I don't want to go through that again…"

"Then you won't have to," Draco said, vehemently, "I'll talk to Remus and tell him you won't do it anymore…"

"No! Then Voldemort will _know_ something is wrong…" she buried her face in his shirt, taking comfort from his strong arms wrapped around her, "I can deal with it. As long as it doesn't go… far- and I have you to come back to... I can deal with it. I'll just have to be stronger."

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to, you know?" he said.

"I know… but I can't let the Order down," she replied, "They're all counting on me."

Draco sighed. "Just promise me that you'll be careful, okay?"

"I promise. I still feel filthy though…" she whispered, "I'm never- _never-_ going to forget those hands… they were _everywhere_, Draco! He touched places… I think I'm going to throw up!"

She ran into the bathroom and did just that. Draco walked in behind her and held her hair back. She flushed it and crawled to the large bath, turning the faucets. Bubbles and foam and steam and perfumed water came rushing out of the assortment of nozzles. Without a thought about Draco she began throwing her clothes off. He turned around, respecting her modesty.

 When he heard a splash he turned back around. She sat down on the ledge and picked up a wash cloth. She began scrubbing at her skin until it was red and raw. She scrubbed so hard at one spot just above her breast that it began to bleed. Draco jumped into the bath, fully clothed, and grabbed her wrist.

"Stop," he said, softly.

"No! I need to be clean again…" she exclaimed, "Please… I'm filthy! You don't _understand_! He touched everywhere, Draco! His hands… and then- his mouth- Oh God!"

Draco pulled her to him, his hands stroking her back. "You're perfect…" he said soothingly, "You look just as perfect now as you ever did, Hermione. Even _He_ cannot change that in my eyes."

She finally relaxed and let the wash cloth sink to the floor. She wrapped her arms around him, breathing in his fresh scent. She looked up at him.

"You're all wet…" she said, giggling.

"It's your fault," he grumbled, "If hadn't tried to scrub the skin off of your bones I wouldn't have had to jump in here in my clothes."

"Well, why don't you take them off then?" she asked, her eyes big and innocent.

Draco felt his eyebrows rise. He grinned and slid out of the bath, peeling his wet clothes from his body. He felt her eyes on him the entire time, and his grin widened. He slipped back into the large, swimming pool sized bath, and looked at her. She was blushing a deep scarlet and looking at the water.

"Come here, Hermione," he said, his voice a velvet caress.

She felt as though she was in a trance as she complied without hesitation. He grabbed her hands and pulled her into a deep kiss. He turned so that she pressed up against the wall of the bath and she slipped her arms around his neck. His hands held her hips and he pressed his body to hers, not demanding, but asking. He moved his hands up and down her sides, memorizing every curve.

"I'll erase his touch from your skin…" he whispered into her mouth.

All at once he crushed her mouth with his as his hands raced everywhere at once. One of his hands slowly made its way down her stomach to rest at her warm entrance. He plunged one finger in, making her gasp, and then two, pumping them in and out of her. She moaned and twisted, pushing into his hand. His other hand was at her left breast, massaging it. He moved it to the right one while his mouth replaced it.

He was torturing her! It had to be a dream… he wouldn't be doing this in real life! And better still, she wouldn't be _letting_ him! But it wasn't a dream, and she knew it… so why wasn't she stopping him? _Because you like him… _a little voice told her, _Or__ is it something more..?_

"Draco…" Hermione panted, "Please… stop…" Draco stilled and looked up at her. She saw pain in his eyes and cupped his face in her hand, smiling at him. "We can't do this… we haven't even been on a proper date… yet."

Draco smiled and stood up. He kissed her gently. "Then I'll have to take you on one as soon as possible."

"How about tomorrow?" she asked.

"There's a little café in Hogsmeade," he said, "It's quiet, and not many students go there, so we won't cause too big of a riot?"

"Perfect," she said, "Now I think we should both put some clothes on and go to sleep."

He chuckled. "Right… clothes…"

They dressed quickly and stood in the bathroom. They looked at each other for a moment before they walked into Hermione's room and crawled under the covers. He wrapped in his arms and she went willingly.

"I'm glad you came clean," he said, quietly.

"Me too…" she said, not knowing that they were thinking of two different things- he of her confession, and her of the episode in the bathroom. "Me too…"

============================================================================

**There! NOW you know what the freaking assignment is! Jeez! As always… review. Min of 10! Thank you!**


	7. Dating For Dummies

**Dating For Dummies**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it… never have, never will… sniff**

**====================================================================**

Hermione woke the next morning to several taps at her window. She looked over to see Draco, perched on his Nimbus 2001, grinning at her. She groaned, throwing the covers off of herself and walking over to said window. She threw it open and shivered. It was freezing!

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Taking you out…" he said, "Remember that date you promised me?"

"Draco, we have _class_," she said, "We can't go out now…"

"Um… sorry to say, but you slept all through classes," he said.

"What?" she screamed, "Oh my GOD! I can't believe you didn't wake me up!!!"

"Actually, Dumbledore wouldn't let me wake you up," Draco said.

"Hermione gave him a quizzical look and he sighed. "I'll explain everything later. For now, let's _go_."

"But it'll take me at least an hour to get ready…" she fussed.

"Are you a witch or what?" he asked.

She smiled. "Oh… right," she said, and, with a flick of her wand, was dressed and ready to go.

They entered the little café that Draco had told her about and settled into a booth at the back. He ordered coffee, black, and she ordered a mocha latte with cocoa. She looked at him expectantly and he sighed.

"Okay…" he started, "Dumbledore, of course, knows that I know about your assignment. He arrived this morning just as I awoke and told me to let you sleep. He also wants to speak to us after dinner tonight in his office. Remus, by the way, is furious."

Hermione's face fell. _I knew he'd be mad…_ she thought.

"But let's not think about that right now… we're on _date_, and you deserve to have some fun," he said.

Their drinks arrived moments later and they sipped them in a companionable silence. Hermione finally set her cup down and looked him in the eye.

"Why are you acting like this?" she asked.

"Like what?" he replied, raising his eyebrows at her.

"_Nice_. What made you like _me_ of all people?" she said.

"Well… for one, you're smarter than any witch of your time. You're a lot prettier than you seem to think… and I guess, just because- I don't know- you're _you_," he said, smiling into his coffee.

Hermione grinned. "That's sweet," she said.

"Oh yes, terribly sweet!" Pansy said, walking over to their table.

"Oh great…" Draco groaned.

"How cute, Draco… first you denounce your own father, and now you're dating a pathetic little mud-blood," Pansy sneered, the six other Slytherins behind her, copying.

"Why don't you go… find some _pie_ and occupy yourself, Parkinson… we're kind of busy," Hermione scowled.

"Ooh… when did you get a little courage?" she said sarcastically.

"Since I realized that I could kick any of you arses hands down," she retorted, twisting her wand between her fingers.

A few of the Slytherins ran out as soon as they saw her pull out her wand, but Pansy only winced.

"Intimidation won't work on me, Granger. Because, unlike _you_, I'm a pureblood, and I won't let some little mud-blood bitch-"

"You know what?" Hermione exclaimed, standing up and pointing her wand at Pansy's pudgy nose, "Unless you're going to take some action and either pull out your wand or throw a God damned punch, then I would much appreciate it if you would leave me to get back to my _date_. Thanks!"

The rest of Pansy's "friends" were long gone by now, and Pansy now felt the urge to run as well, when faced with a wand in the hands of Hermione Granger. She knew full well that she wouldn't stand a chance in hell if she dueled with her, but she was too proud to admit it.

"What? Does Draco need you to fight his battles for him now?" she said.

"No," Hermione smirked, "But I'd rather he didn't exhaust those _skillful_ hands of his, taking out trash like YOU!"

Draco grinned, cocking an eyebrow. _Skillful hands, eh?_

Pansy scoffed. "Well, I'm not wasting my wand on you, so I guess we'll have to settle this the muggle way…"

Hermione laughed. "Unless you plan on sitting on me and crushing me into a fine powder, you don't stand a chance!"

Pansy's face grew red. "We'll just see about that!" She pulled back her arm, balling her hand into a fist, and threw a punch as hard as she could. Hermione easily side stepped it, as she was much quicker, and Pansy lost her balance, toppling over into a heap on the floor.

Draco burst out laughing and Pansy ran from the café. "You're not human, Granger!" she yelled as she ran through the door. Draco and Hermione continued the date as though nothing had happened, and when they left they made sure to leave a large tip because of the trouble they had caused.

After dinner they met outside of Dumbledore's office. They glanced at each other, preparing themselves for the worst. Hermione grabbed Draco's hand in her own before they muttered the password and walked up the stone staircase.

============================================================================

**Do I make you mad with all of my cliffhangers? Lol. Just make sure you review! Min of 15 before the next update. Thank you!**


	8. Innocence

Innocence

Standard Disclaimer Applies!!! WARNING! THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN SCENES OF EXPLICIT SEX! You may either skip these parts or deal with them. In either case I cannot be held responsible for any damage done. You have been warned.

A/N: Terribly sorry it's taking me so long to update all of my stories. I haven't been home much and I spent some time in the hospital recently so my computer access has been limited!

===============================================================

Dumbledore, Remus, and Snape were waiting for them. Draco resisted the urge to attack Snape and instead wrapped his arm tightly around Hermione's waist. Dumbledore motioned for them to sit and they complied.

Remus spoke first. "I would like to say that I am highly disappointed in two people in this room. The first being _you_ Severus. Why didn't you answer the call?"

"I've explained before that I never _got_ a call, Remus," Snape said, and Hermione thought that for a moment, when his eyes strayed to her, he actually looked saddened, "Had I known that he had sent for her, I would have gone as well. But I never get told anything around here lately!"

"Of course, Severus. We know how much this has upset you, but there's nothing we can do to change the past," Dumbledore said softly.

Remus cleared his throat and spoke again. "The second being," Hermione braced herself, "myself." Everyone looked at him in surprise, "I shouldn't have made you keep yourself so distant from everybody. I'm actually quite glad you went against my orders. Otherwise we were afraid you might… do something drastic…"

"I… er…" Hermione looked around at the people in the room and fresh tears sprang into her eyes. She tried her best to push them away, but a single one slipped free. She quickly wiped it from her cheek. "Thank you all for your concern."

"If you do not wish to continue this assignment, the Order will completely understand, Hermione," Dumbledore said, "I'm sure we could find someone willing to take your place-"

"NO!" Hermione yelled, "I don't want _anyone_ else to go through that! I'm fine- I'll continue as planned."

"Hermione… are you sure?" Remus asked.

She nodded resolutely. "As sure as I've ever been about anything in my life."

"From now on I will not fail to protect you, Miss Granger. You have my word," Snape said in a surprisingly gentle voice.

"Th- thank you, Professor… but it really wasn't anybody's fault. I took the assignment knowing the risks-" Hermione said, taken aback.

"Regardless… I gave my word and I do not intend to take it back," Snape said, "And now if you'll excuse me, I must take my leave. Good evening."

"Is there anything else?" Hermione asked.

"As a matter of fact, there is," Dumbledore said, "I would like to discuss your education… at our last meeting the teachers and I came to a sort of conclusion. What would you two say to taking your N.E.W.T.s early and coming to work for the order full time?"

"What? But- what about…" Hermione hesitated.

"Misters Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom and Miss Lovegood have already been asked and accepted," Dumbledore said.

"Longbottom?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Mister Longbottom has an exceptional grade point average and is well over qualified for the job. As are you both…" Dumbledore peered over his spectacles at them.

"But… What about Hogwarts? This is my home… how can I just leave?" she asked.

"You will have until after Christmas vacation to think about this, and then we will be testing the early graduates," Remus stated, "However I suggest you make your decision before then."

"Very well," Draco said, "Good evening."

"Oh! By the way," Dumbledore said before they left, "We missed you at dinner? May I ask where you two had snuck off to?"

Hermione blushed. "Oh… um… we were-"

"On a date," Draco finished.

"I see," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Good for you."

They exchanged puzzled looks before they left the office and headed for their common room. They sat on the couch in silence for a few moments before Draco spoke.

"You don't have to keep doing this," he said.

"Yes, I do," she replied, keeping her face forward, "Snape said he would do what he could to protect me and I trust him. That's that. End of discussion."

"But-" he sighed, "Fine, let's go to bed. It's been a long day."

===============================================================

Hermione woke the next morning before sunrise and slipped out carefully. _If I'm lucky the Death Eater's meeting will still be going on…_

Hermione arrived in her usual black robes and hooded cloak, masking her face. (Only the most trusted know who she actually is.) Voldemort looked incredibly happy to see her.

"Come and take your usual seat dear, we're almost finished," he said, and Hermione complied, "Now, back to business. I have been informed that Harry Potter and a small group of students at Hogwarts are graduating early. Is that right?"

"Yes," replied a monotonous voice that Hermione vaguely remembered. _Rita Skeeter is in league with Voldemort?_

"Thank you. This is very good. We will attack at his graduation and finish him off once and for all. We have more than enough people among us to overthrow Dumbledore and his pathetic school. And the Ministry will have no idea…" he chuckled, "Crabbe, go and show them the plans… I have other business to attend to."

"Yes Lord Voldemort." With that instruction the Death Eaters left the room.

"Oh, and make sure I am _not_ interrupted! Whatever needs to be done, I will trust you all to do it yourselves," he snapped.

Hermione swallowed air. _This is bad… maybe I shouldn't have come today…_ But that was in the past and the only thing she could do now was to hope that Snape fulfilled his promise.

"Um... that was Rita Skeeter wasn't it? I wasn't aware that _she _was working for you..." Hermione said casually.

"She isn't, my pet," Voldemort said with a slight laugh, "I have her under the Imperius curse."

"What do you intend to do with her when she is finished with her work?" she asked.

"When her purpose is fulfilled I will of course obliviate her memory. I can't exactly have her running to the Ministry, now can I?" he smirked, "Now come here."

Voldemort motioned for her to sit in his lap and she complied. (**I am _not _going into extreme details here, because even writing it would make me sick!!!**) With a flick of his wand Hermione's clothes were gone. She gasped and tried to cover herself but a spell had bound her hands. He did as he pleased with her and she did the best she could not to throw up in his face. She hoped to the Gods that the expression she forced on her face was one of pleasure or something similar. He moved her body (magically) to a round bed at the very back of the room and followed her. He had already removed his robes and was working on his pants. Hermione began to squirm against the spell.

"Stop," she said as he crawled over her, "Get off… please, stop!"

"Excuse me?" his eyes narrowed, and he slapped her across the face, "Do not presume you can tell me what to do."

Tears sprang into her eyes at the pain and what he was about to do. There was only one hope… she had seen wandless magic done before but it was a rare gift. She hoped it worked.

"Expelliarmus," she whispered and Voldemorts wand was thrown out of his hand, the binding spell broken. She threw her body full force at him, knocking him away from her briefly. She scrambled off of the bed and across the room, but barely made it three steps when she heard something that turned her blood cold.

"Crucio!" Voldemort cried and she fell to the floor in pain. He placed a silencing charm on her as well as bound her hands and feet. "Mobilus Corpus." Hermione's body was lifted back onto the bed and he once again crawled over her and did the unspeakable. (Guess exactly what he did… DUH!)

The door flew off it's hinges and Snape (or who Hermione hoped was Snape) flew into the room. He gasped at the scene before him. Hermione was obviously under the effects of the Cruciatus curse and had obviously just been deflowered by the Dark Lord. Controlling his anger, at himself and at Voldemort, he spoke.

"I have urgent new that cannot wait, Milord. It is concerning Dumbledore…" he said.

"Can it not wait?" Voldemort growled.

"I'm afraid not sir," Snape said, feigning regret.

"Very well," Voldemort lifted himself from Hermione and clothed them both with a flick of his wand. He released the spells on her and left her there, bleeding and crying. Snape came in again moments later.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione… I…" he sighed, "I'll apparate you back to the castle…"

======================================

Hermione ran, tears streaming down her face, to Dumbledore's office. She found Remus, Draco, McGonnagal, Dumbledore, and Madam Pomfrey already waiting for her inside. She said nothing but simply collapsed on the floor in a faint.

**================================================================**

**Preview of CHAPTER 10**

She woke a few hours later in the hospital wing surrounded by Remus, Draco, Dumbledore, McGonnagal, and Snape. She blinked a few times before she burst into tears and covered her face with the sheets. _Oh no! Snape must've told them! How will I ever face Draco again?_

_=============================_

**__**

**There… chapter done… I warned you! Don't complain about it being sick or twisted because I already know that! I wrote it, remember? It's just part of the story so deal, kay? And don't report me, cause it wasn't that graphic and I'd hate to have to repost the whole damn thing! Thanks for caring, everybody! Next chapter coming soon, I hope! This one is at the top of my list! **


	9. The Road to Recovery

**The Road to Recovery**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

**A/N: In case any of you are reading my other stories and are wondering what is going on, I update by the number of reviews I get. This story is, therefore, top priority on my list as it has the most reviews. Keep up the good work guys!**

**===============================================================**

She woke a few hours later in the hospital wing surrounded by Remus, Draco, Dumbledore, McGonagal, and Snape. She blinked a few times before she burst into tears and covered her face with the sheets. _Oh no! Snape must've told them! How will I ever face Draco again?_ she thought miserably. And then she remembered something.

"Professor Dumbledore! He's going to attack at the early graduation ceremony! He has Rita Skeeter under the Imperius Curse! We're all in danger… he has followers from all over the country… all over the world! We don't have enough man power to defend ourselves! We're-"

"Miss Granger calm yourself," Dumbledore said, effectively silencing her, "Severus did you get a look at the plans?"

"Of course, Headmaster," Snape said, "But perhaps now is not the time…"

"Oh yes, quite right," Dumbledore turned solemn eyes on Hermione, "Miss Granger… Hermione… we feel that the risk has become too great- was _always_ too great- and…"

"Professor I know what you're going to say," Hermione forced a weak smile on her face, "You're going to tell me that you think it would be best if I didn't continue with my assignment. But the answer is no. After all, it doesn't exactly matter anymore, now does it?" She chuckled through her tears, blinking them back.

"Hermione, having Severus as a double agent is providing us with plenty of information…" Remus began but Hermione place a silencing hand in the air.

"In barely enough time to prevent it- no offense Professor- but Voldemort tells _me_ his plans several days, and sometimes weeks in advance," she said, "I'm too far in to back out now. If I do, then He'll come looking for me."

"We can go into hiding," Draco said, desperately, "I will not stand by and let him do that to you again!"

Hermione felt the tears spring forth again and this time she couldn't blink them back. They spilled down her cheeks and she smiled despite them.

"Can we talk later, Draco?" she asked, "I can't deal with all this right this instant."

He sighed dejectedly and nodded his head.

"I will continue… and there's nothing that any of you could say to convince me otherwise," Hermione said, determinedly.

Snape looked at Dumbledore and a silent agreement seemed to have passed between them, for they nodded at each other. Dumbledore once again turned his weary gaze on her, and Hermione felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. _I caused that look… he's been worrying about me so much. They all have._

"I think, perhaps, that what you need are your friends," Dumbledore said, "I will allow Mr. Malfoy to escort you back to your common room, and then I will have Severus fetch Misters Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom, while Remus retrieves Miss Weasley."

"Very well," she said, tossing her legs over the edge of the hospital bed, "Thank you for understanding."

Hermione and Draco sat in the common room for barely five minutes before a quiet knock came upon the door. Draco got up and let the very confused students into the common room. They sat down next to and across from Hermione and awaited an explanation as to the reason they were summoned. Draco stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

Hermione sighed and relayed everything that had happened so far to her long time friends. In the end she was crying while everybody just sat in shock. Draco had long since wrapped his arm around her shoulders from behind to comfort her and Ginny had her in a vise-like hug that was surely cracking Hermione's ribs.

"Hermione, you have to quit… it's risking too much," Harry said.

"Please, Harry, the one thing that was at risk is already long gone, suffice it to say," Hermione said sardonically.

"I don't think he was talking about your virginity, Hermione," Ginny said, releasing her (finally) from her grasp.

"What else is at risk?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Your sanity, 'Mione," Harry replied.

"And ours," Ron said, making Hermione smile- an actual smile.

Draco grinned. _I have to admit, Dumbledore was right. What she needed were these buffoons to take her mind off things…_

"Not to change the subject or anything… but Seamus and Lavendar said they saw you and Draco walk into the café in Hogsmeade," Ginny said.

"Yeah so? We went to get some coffee…" Hermione said, fighting back the blush.

"Yeah, well this particular café is where most people go on _dates_. And they said they saw Pansy and a bunch of Slytherin girls walk in there after you and run out looking scared shitless," Ginny said, grinning.

"Okay… we went on a date- of sorts- and Pansy interrupted… and… well……" Hermione smiled.

"Let's just say Hermione proved that she could've easily been in Slytherin," Draco said.

"What did you do?" Ron asked, leaning toward her.

"We had a verbal spat and then it turned sort of physical and I- I…"

"Knocked Pansy on her ass," Draco finished proudly.

The room erupted into howling laughter and Voldemort was forgotten for that moment in time. Until, that is, Neville got the usage of his voice back.

"Am I the only sane person here?" he yelled, making the room fall into a sudden silence, "Am I the only one who realizes the seriousness of what has happened?"

They looked guiltily at their feet. "Neville, it's okay- really. I'll get over it…" Hermione said quietly.

"You'll get over it? Hermione, how will you get over something like this if you are constantly repeating it?" Neville asked, and Draco suddenly wondered where he got all of this courage, "I think we should _all_ accept the early graduation and then move into Order headquarters immediately. At least there we'll be safe."

"I agree," Hermione said, "But I'm not…"

"Yes you are," they replied in unison, making Hermione smile.

"Alright, but you'll have to break it to Remus," Hermione said.

"Somehow, I think he'll more than pleased," Harry said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure the git is regretting ever handing you this assignment," Ron agreed.

They sat around and talked about random events in their life for nearly two more hours. With each passing minute Hermione realized more and more how empty her life had been when she had been forced to hide everything from her friends. Maybe now she could start down the road to recovery…

**I told you the next chapter would be coming soon! Yay me! As always, please review!! And Danke!**


	10. Breaking the News

**Breaking the News**

**Disclaimer: I don't freaking own it!**

**Author's Notes: I am sooo sorry it took so long to update. But, well, I hit a gigantic brick wall on this road- it's called Writer's Block. So I'm just going to start typing and hopefully it'll go somewhere. And if it doesn't I can certainly go back and redo it. Well, here we go!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Just as they thought, Remus was absolutely thrilled. He told them that, of course, Hermione could no longer go anywhere without a member of the Order- an _experienced _member- accompanying her. She conceded and leaned back into Draco's arms. _It feels good to know that I never have to see Him again... _she thought.

"So who's going to take Hermione's place?" Harry asked.

"Nobody!" she cried vehemently, "Remus if you plan to make somebody else do this then I'm _not _backing down. I already told you all that I will not have anybody else go through that!"

"Yes, of course Hermione. I wouldn't dream of sending anyone else to the hands of that vile creature. Especially after seeing what it did to you," he said, looking down at the floor with sad eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Remus. It's not your fault. I knew what could happen, but I just didn't think it would. It's nobody's fault," she said, looking pointedly at Snape, who was looking entirely too tired lately. He had even been acting _civil_ toward her in class and out.

"We know, but we can't help but feel responsible," Remus replied.

"Well, stop it," she said, sounding much like Molly Weasley, "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"No she's not," Harry said, grinning.

"But we are," Draco added, matching Harry's grin.

"Shut up!" Hermione said in a falsely reprimanding tone.

"I'll tell Voldemort that his... server... will no longer be with us," Snape said.

"Wait... won't he be terribly angry?" Hermione asked, and he nodded, "But- he might hurt you... and I don't want that."

"It's my duty as your protector and as spy," he said, "I have to."

Hermione sighed. Damn all men and their insufferable honor! Suddenly the door flew open and Dumbledore stormed in looking thoroughly- er... pissed.

"What is it, Albus?" Minerva asked.

"This... this... this STUPID ministry!" he bellowed, "They're demanding that Hermione be turned over to her remaining relatives!"

"Well, what's wrong with that?" Harry asked.

"They live in SPAIN!" Dumbledore replied, "She would no longer be able to attend Hogwarts!"

"Isn't there some other way?" Minerva asked.

"Well, one of the staff members would have to take over legal responsibility for her..." Dumbledore said, looking around the room.

"Well, I'll be most happy to do just that!" Minerva said, smiling brightly, "I've always wanted a daughter."

"I'm afraid that's impossible. I, myself, offered to adopt her. Fudge says that anyone over the age of _forty_ is too old and therefore unfit to take over the obligations of a child," Dumbledore said bitterly.

Hermione sighed and looked around the room. Every member of Hogwarts staff was over forty!

"I'll adopt her," a masculine voice said and they all turned to it's source.

"Snape?" Harry and Ron both exclaimed before they could stop themselves.

"W- Severus? Are you feeling okay?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, I'm perfectly healthy," he said scathingly.

"If you're doing this because you think you're bound by honor or something, then don't," Hermione said, "The last thing I want is to cause someone else's unhappiness."

"And what of your happiness, Miss Granger? Are you to have none?" he asked.

"Well... others come before myself," she said, "Always."

"I assure you, _Hermione,_" he said, stressing her name, "that nothing would make me happier."

Hermione felt the long held tears suddenly well up all at once and come spilling forth. She ran over to him, embracing him tightly, before turning and running from the room, leaving everybody stunned and thoroughly shocked.

"She gets a little... emotional..." Harry said.

"Yeah, like in fourth year when we stopped fighting and then she hugged us and called us stupid at the same time?" Ron laughed.

"We'd better go after her and calm her down," Draco said, and they, too, left.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hermione! Wait!" Draco yelled and she halted.

"I'm going back to the room," she said.

"Well, we're coming too," Harry said.

"Yeah, we ran all the way here!" Ron said, breathlessly.

"Alright... I don't know why I did that..." she said, walking with them, "He probably thinks I'm a freak."

"No... just a little unstable," Draco said, chuckling, "Which, apparently, you've been since you got here."

Hermione laughed. _These guys are great... I'm so glad I have them with me..._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Milord, she is not coming back," Severus said, "I'm sure."

"Where is she?" Voldemort asked, seething with his anger.

"We do not know..." Severus replied.

"Well, **FIND HER**!!! **Bring her to me!!!**" he screamed, "First one to find her, gets her first."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So? Wow... that came easier than I thought... lol. Voldemort is a little weird... okay maybe a lot! Well, Review as always! D'accord... a'bientot!**


	11. Invitations

Invitations

X

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!

A/N: I have a thinking cap! I had hit the brick wall again, and I was frustrated beyond belief, so I put my mouse pad on my head and- BOOM! I got an idea! Voila! It's a thinking cap! YAY for the mouse pad! Enjoy the inspired chapter!

X

A week later and Hermione was feeling much better about everything. She still hadn't gotten over her initial shock that Snape adopted her, but her life was beginning to settle back into relative normalcy. Except, of course, for the fact that Draco was becoming fast friends with the people whom he had called 'enemy' for so long and, with Christmas break fast approaching, she had no parents to go home to. She sat in the Head Common Room, barely listening to the conversation being held, when there was a sudden knock at her door.

"I'll get it," Draco said, walking over to the portal and opening it. He backed up a step to allow the person entrance and Hermione immediately stood.

"P-Professor Snape," she said in greeting.

"Hermione," he replied, "Might I have a word with you… in private?"

"Er… of course," she said, shooting a confused glance in the direction of her companions.

She walked into the hallway with him and he pulled the portal shut. "I would like to extend an invitation to you to stay in my home over Christmas break," he said, "I would understand if you choose to refuse, of course, but it would- be a pleasure to have you."

Hermione could tell that he had never in his life done anything like this and smiled. "I would love to stay with you… er… Professor," she said.

"While in private you may call me Severus, if you wish," he said, "And, while I don't exactly like them, you're friends are also welcome as your company."

"Even Harry?" she asked, not believing the words that were coming out of the hated Potions Professor's mouth.

"Yes, even- Harry," he said, sounding as though he was testing the name.

She couldn't contain herself. She threw her arms around her adoptive father's waist. "Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me…"

He patted her head, uncertainly. "It's perfectly alright… it's no trouble at all…"

She let go of him. "I promise you won't regret this," she said, positively beaming at him, "You should've had children. You'd have made a brilliant father."

Those simple words were enough to make Severus believe that he had made the right decision by adopting her. He knew he could never take the place of her real parents, but he fully intended to do his best by her.

He cleared his throat. "Yes, well… I won't keep you from your company any longer. Thank you for accepting my invitation and… er… I'll see you- later," he said, turning and walking away from her before her emotions took control again.

Hermione opened the portrait to several smiling faces. "You were spying on me," she accused, grinning.

"Yeah, what do plan to do about it?" Draco asked.

"Nothing, but- oh! I'm sorry Draco! I completely forgot!" she exclaimed.

"Forgot what?" he asked.

"I was supposed to spend Christmas Break with you…" she said, "I'm so sorry!"

"Hermione, it's perfectly alright!" he said, "I'll just come and spend it with you."

"Oh no…" Ron growled, "We are not going to leave you two alone for even thirty seconds!"

"What… you don't trust us?" Hermione asked innocently.

"No," Harry said.

The portal swung open and Seamus, Neville, Dean, Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny walked in. Hermione cocked an eyebrow at them, and then turned to Draco and narrowed her eyes. _He must've given them the password… _

"Is this the new hangout?" she asked them.

"Well… guess so," Seamus answered, grinning.

"Really? Well, if you happen to walk in while Draco and I are engaged in certain recreational activities on the couch, don't blame me," she said nonchalantly.

"Wh- excuse me?" Harry growled. (Ron was currently passed out on the floor from shock.)

"I was kidding…You know, like a joke? For heavens sake, even I can crack one every once in a while," she said, making Ginny snicker.

"You shouldn't joke about stuff like that!" Ron exclaimed, "It could cause unnecessary bloodshed."

"Yeah- like yours," Draco said, smirking.

"Whatever," Ron scoffed, "I could take you in a second. But- I won't, because Hermione would kill me."

"Damn straight," she said proudly.

"Right… and you're afraid of her because?" Draco asked.

"Because she's bloody scary when she's mad," Neville answered for him, "Have _you_ ever been at the end of one her Total Body Binds? It's terrifying! I didn't know if she would ever come back!"

"I told you I was sorry, Neville," Hermione said.

"I know. I was only proving Ron's point," he said.

Draco chuckled softly. He had never had real friends like these people were. _'Maybe befriending these oafs wouldn't be such a bad idea…'_ he thought, grinning. _'After all, a friend of my girl is a friend of mine.'_

"Oh, by the way," Hermione started, but hesitated, "Never mind…"

"No, I don't even think so!" Ginny exclaimed, "You have to tell us!"

"Oh… alright. Er… you know how my parents were killed by Volemort?" she asked, and they all nodded, uncertain, "Well, we found out just a bit ago that either somebody from the Hogwarts staff had to adopt me, or I had to go live with my only living relatives in Spain."

"Spain's not all that bad, Hermione," Parvati said, "I hear the boys are to die for!"

"**But**," she continued, "If I moved to Spain, I wouldn't be able to attend Hogwarts anymore."

"Well, somebody adopted you then!" Seamus said, "Smashing! Who was it? I bet it was McGonagal- or Dumbledore!"

"The person had to be under the age of forty," Hermione said, her eyes darting about the room.

"Well… Professor Sprout, then? Or Madame Hooch?" Seamus asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Neither. It was… um… Snape," she said, waiting for the outraged cries of her peers- but they never came.

She looked around at them to see the same shocked expression on their faces. (Except those who already knew about the arrangement.) She sighed, and then she heard Seamus, Dean, and Neville burst into laughter.

"You almost had us, 'Mione!" Dean exclaimed.

"I was serious," she said, silencing them, "Listen, he's actually a very good guy! Really… just trust me. I wish I could tell you more, but I can't. Not now anyway."

"But… it's **Snape**!" Neville exclaimed, "Evil, nasty, snarky Snape! How could he adopt you?"

"Neville, he's a good guy! He's just… very odd. And I think, maybe, if he wasn't so alone all of the time, he might stop being such a dumb ass," she sighed again, "Listen, I know you won't be able to accept immediately, but I will be spending the Christmas holidays with him in his home. He made it abundantly clear that _all_ of my friends were also welcome in his home, so I really hope you'll come and visit me."

There was a shocked silence for a few moments, and then, "Of course we'll come and visit you!" Ginny said, "Right?"

"Yes! Or course!" Parvati and Lavender agreed.

Seamus and Dean nodded vigorously and Neville sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'll visit- but only because you're such a good friend!" he said.

Hermione threw her fists into the air in triumph. "I knew I could count on you guys!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Seamus said, waving his hand in dismissal.

"Well… it's getting close to curfew, so you all had better leave," she said.

"But it's a Friday night! Can't we break the rules just a little?" Ginny whined, "We can stay the night here."

Hermione sighed. "Alright, I suppose a slumber party isn't such a bad idea."

"Yeah… six boys and four girls… lots of fun!" Harry complained.

"We could always invite Luna and…" Hermione faltered, thinking.

"Hannah!" Ginny exclaimed, "She's really funny!"

"Alright, we'll invite Luna and Hannah, just so things even out," Hermione said, rushing out with Ginny on her heels, "But we'll have to be really fast, we only have twenty minutes."

X

No less than seventeen minutes later, Hermione and Ginny returned with Hannah, Luna, and a large amount of blankets and pillows. They walked in to find that the common room had been cleared out and snacks had already been brought up by Dobby, no doubt. There was an abundance of strawberries, chocolate, potato chips, soda, butter beer, and ice cream, which was magically refrigerated. They grinned, throwing the pillows and blankets down on the floor and attacking the food.

"Merlin's beard! I think they may just out eat _us_," Ron said, grinning, "Pigs."

His comment was rewarded with a pillow in the face. Harry smirked at him. "I should think that you would know by now not to incur a girl's wrath."

"'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,'" Draco said, "Old proverb…"

"Too true," Neville agreed.

They walked over to where the girls had sat on the floor- with the food- and joined them. As soon as they sat, however, they grew silent and then burst into tittering giggles. Draco shook his head. That was _never_ good.

"I get the feeling that they were talking about us," Seamus said and Dean punched him in the arm, "Ow! What was that for?"

"For stating the obvious," Dean replied, making them giggle harder.

"Do you want to know what we were _really _talking about?" Lavender asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Actually, yes, we would," Draco answered.

"Well, we were just discussing which of you we liked best," Hannah answered.

"And what did you decide?" Harry asked.

"Oh… you wouldn't be interested in that sort of thing!" Ginny said, waving her hand in dismissal.

"Yes we would!" Ron exclaimed.

"No, you wouldn't… but don't worry, you'll find out- eventually," Hermione said.

"Well, obviously Hermione chose Draco," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"How can you be sure?" she asked, "For all you know, I like you the best."

Ron glanced sideways at Draco, swallowing air. Draco growled warningly, but Hermione just laughed it off.

"Shut up," she said, "Am I that type of girl?"

"I don't think any of us really know what type of girl you are," Harry stated, "I never thought you were the type of girl to get involved with your worst enemy, but I was wrong. I also never thought you were the type of girl to throw yourself at danger's feet for the sake of others, but I was wrong. I wonder what else I was wrong about…"

"Shut up Harry!" she said, laughing.

"You shouldn't be so mean," Draco said, tossing several potato chips into his mouth.

Neville suddenly burst into laughter, surprising them all.

"What's so funny?" Seamus asked, "Let us in on the joke."

"I was just thinking," Neville said, "that if last year somebody had tried to tell me that I would be sitting in my pajamas with six girls and Malfoy, I would have had them committed. Funny how things can change in such a short amount of time."

"Yeah… and if somebody had told me that Hermione would be _dating_ Malfoy, and not Ron, I would have laughed in their face," Harry said.

"What? Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Everybody at school thought for sure that you two would end up together," Parvati said.

"But- Ron's like my brother!" Hermione said, glancing over at Ron. They both burst into laughter.

"I always thought that she'd end up with Viktor Krum. They hit it off so marvelously!" Ron teased.

"What? Krum? _The_ Krum?" Dean asked.

"The very same," Ginny said.

"He's not very handsome is he?" Luna said, making them all jump. She had been so silent throughout that entire time that they had forgotten she was there.

"No- he's not even in the same league as Draco… and- don't tell anybody I told you- but talking to him is like talking to a sponge."

"Really?" Parvati asked.

"He's certainly not the brightest candle on the table," Hermione said, smirking.

"Okay… this night just reached a new level of weird," Neville said, "Let's count: I'm in my pajamas, I'm in the Heads Dorm- not much of a surprise there, I'm sitting with six girls and five other boys, one of those boys is Draco Malfoy, Hermione is Snape's daughter, and I've just witnessed, and _participated in_, a full on gossip session. Yep… it's bloody official! Either I'm insane or dreaming, or the world has spun itself into some sort of parallel universe."

"Don't forget that Hannah has a crush on you!" Parvati exclaimed, making Hannah blush quite brilliantly.

"Parvati, you bitch!" she laughed, smacking her with a pillow.

"I couldn't resist! The poor thing just looked so confused…" she replied.

"You swore you wouldn't tell!" she yelled.

"I lied!" Parvati said, smirking.

"Wow… girls are odd," Seamus said.

"Yes, they certainly are," Draco agreed.

"So… what do we do now?" Luna asked, "Are we just going to sit and talk about nothing, or shall we make it interesting?"

"Er, interesting how?" Harry asked.

"Well… I don't know… we could ask each other a bunch of questions," she replied.

"Like Truth or Dare without the Dare," Lavender exclaimed, "Brilliant!"

"I don't like where this is leading… _any_ questions? Or will there be limitations?" Ron asked.

"Oh any questions…" Parvati replied suggestively.

"Right, I'm in," Ron said quickly.

"Yes, me too," Harry agreed.

Soon it was completely agreed upon. They had to do a bit of convincing when it came down to a certain Neville Longbottom, but they got him eventually and the game commenced.

"Luna, since you suggested it, you should ask the first question," Hermione said.

"Alright… I'll ask Ron," she said, "What is your greatest fear?"

Hermione and Harry waited for him to say spiders, but that was not what came out of Ron's mouth. "Being alone," Ron said, and then mentally smacked himself, "I mean… I grew up in a family of nine, and- wel…"

"It's okay, Ron," Luna said, raising her eyebrows, "I think it's cute."

"Right," he said, clearing his throat, "I suppose I get to ask next. Hey, Neville, er… crap, I'm no good at this… oh wait! Do you like Hannah like she likes you?"

"Er… well… yeah," he mumbled, blushing crimson.

"Bravo Ron! That was a question worthy of a girl! Are you sure you're not gay?" Parvati said.

"I'm sure!" he shouted.

Luna giggled. "He's definitely _not_ gay."

They all looked at her questioningly, but she once again had that far away look on her face.

"My turn… this is something that has been burning in the back of my mind," Neville said, "Why did you take that assignment, Hermione?"

"Damn it! I knew that would come up, but I didn't think it would be this early," she said, glancing at Ginny who was briefing those who didn't know on Hermione's task, "I guess I took it because… normally I would say it was because I was the most suitable person for the job, and that was partially true, but I guess it was more because I wanted to feel like I was doing something. I've always just been the brains, and I wanted to be more. It's as simple as that." They all stare at her, completely dumbfounded. "My turn! Harry…"

The rest of the night went as you might imagine. The questions continued and continued, though from that point on they stuck to more frivolous categories, such as who likes who and why and how far one has gone… but you don't need all of that. By the end of the night each person had been pretty much paired off. (Just as things always do manage to conveniently work out. ) Hermione and Draco, Ron and Luna, Harry and Ginny, Neville and Hannah, Seamus and Parvati, and Dean and Lavender. Now… how obvious were those pairings? They finally fell prey to fatigue and fell into slumber sprawled in a tangle of limbs amongst food and wrappers and debris.

X

Okay. How did you like it? I know… I haven't updated in foreverness! But it's all good because I have a legitimate excuse… actually I don't. Except writers block and laziness. I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! More updates on other stories coming as well, for those who care to read my others. The closest are **Bound in Darkness**, **Moving On**, **Courage in the Face of Evil**, and **In Love with the Devil**. Huzzah! Buh Bye and I'll see you soon!


	12. Christmas with the Humbug Part 1

**Christmas with the Humbug; Part One**

Disclaimer: I own nothing… I'm just borrowing! I swear!

**Warning: This chapter contains material of a brief explicit nature. If this offends you, or if you are under the legal age, please exit now. Thank you.**

**X- This story was edited due to the fact that… well… I kind of forgot what I had written previously. I had forgotten that Hermione was raped by Voldemort and was therefore no longer a virgin. The only part that was edited was that, and I'm sorry for any confusion and/or frustration that my idiotic slip-up has caused!-X**

'_Wow…' _she thought, stepping into the most elegant room she had ever seen. This was Snape Manor- the home of her Potions Professor and guardian. Severus gave her a tour of the house and she saw that every room was decorated in deep reds, greens, and, of course, black. There was antique furniture, whittled to perfection, and almost every room had its own fireplace. He finally showed her to her own room and she nearly fainted. It was the only _bright_ room that she had seen, with pale green, sponged walls and soft, pink carpets. The bedspread was also green and pink. What puzzled her, though, was the fact that pink and green were her favorite colors.

"I had your friends help with the decorating," Severus said, uncomfortable in his own home for the first time since- ever.

"Thank you, so much!" she said.

"I know I told you that you could have your friends over, but please keep it to a minimum. The last thing I need is the entire house of Gryffindor roaming around the house."

"I know. I am expecting Harry, Ron, Draco, Ginny, Blaise, Parvati, Lavender, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Hannah," she said.

"Really?" he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I didn't really want Blaise to come along, but Draco convinced me that he was an okay guy," she explained.

"So only twelve extra teenagers…" he said sarcastically.

"Yes, only twelve," she agreed, making him sigh.

"I'll- just leave you to unpack then… if you need anything, I'll be in my study or you can ask one of the house elves," he said.

"Alright. Thanks," she said as he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

She smiled. Never- in all her years at Hogwarts- had she seen Snape so… awkward. She couldn't suppress the laugh that escaped her mouth as she placed her delicates in a drawer.

"I can't wait to tell Harry and Ron tomorrow," she said to herself, finishing up and stepping out of the room.

She ran, almost immediately, into a small house elf, who bowed immediately, muttering his apologies. Hermione smiled at the poor creature, saying that it was no big deal. The little elf's eyes watered and he offered a small smile.

"Manny thanks to you, miss," he said, "You are far too kind."

"Doesn't your master treat you well?" she asked.

"Oh yes! Master is also possessing a kind heart. He treats Manny far better than Manny is deserving. Manny has never even gotten punished, like Master's ancestors used to-"

"Are you being a nuisance, Manny?" another elf said, appearing next to Hermione.

"No, Mother!" he squeaked.

"Are you sure?" she said, narrowing her tennis-ball eyes.

"Pardon me, but he's really fine," Hermione piped.

"Oh, again, Miss is too kind!" Manny blubbered, and Hermione was instantly reminded of Dobby.

"Well, hello! You must be the guest that Master was telling us about," the elf said, "I'm Winny, the Head Elf, and this is my son, Manny, whom you've already met. You're Hermione, right?"

"Yes…" she replied, shocked that Winny spoke such proper English.

"Master taught me many things," she said, as though she could read Hermione's mind.

"How-?" she asked.

"You're very easy to read, dear," Winny said, smiling warmly, "There's another one of us around here somewhere. My daughter, Quinn. She's rather young, and a bit clumsy, but she's really very sweet. I try my best to keep her out of Master's hair, but the blasted man actually _encourages_ her antics."

Hermione smiled. _Winny can certainly talk, _she thought, _She might even give Parvati and Lavender a run for their money. _She continued to listen avidly to Winny's explanation of house rules and such, taking mental notes. Eventually it was time for dinner and Winny and Manny excused themselves to prepare the table. Manny came and got Hermione for dinner, showing her where she would sit, which was directly across from Severus.

Winny and Quinn served the dinner- roast beef, mashed potatoes and gravy, and sweet peas. Quinn was handing Hermione a crystal glass of pumpkin juice, when the glass suddenly slipped through her fingers, shattering on the floor. Winny began scolding her, while Quinn burst into tears and Snape looked rather stern. Hermione, however, began to laugh.

"It's nothing, Quinn," she said, smiling at the young elf, "Look- _Reparo!_ See? It's all better. Stop crying. My mother used to say that there was no use crying over spilled milk. The same should go for pumpkin juice, right?"

"Yes, Miss, thank you," she squeaked, disappearing into the kitchen, followed by a chuckling Winny.

"That was very kind, Hermione," Severus said, "Most other witches and wizards would have yelled at her for being incompetent."

"She's _not_ incompetent, she's just young," Hermione said, "I love the house, by the way."

"Thank you," he replied.

"It's so big, though. It must get lonely," she stated.

"I guess sometimes, but I've got those odd creatures in the kitchen to keep me company," he said after swallowing.

"Yes, I suppose…" she said. The rest of dinner passed with pleasant conversation and afterward they sat in the parlor, both reading in quiet companionship. It became late and Hermione excused herself to bed.

"Does Miss need Manny's assistance with anything?" he asked as she brushed her teeth.

"No, Manny, I'm perfectly alright, really," she said, rinsing her mouth out.

"Are you sure? Manny could, perhaps, fluff the pillows?" he said, jogging to keep up with her fast pace.

"Manny, do you know who you remind me of?" she asked.

"Who, Miss?" he replied.

"A house elf I know- Dobby," she said.

"Manny knows of this Dobby! He is a legend among us! It is said that he wears _clothes_ and gets _paid_- like a wizard- like an **_equal_**," Manny said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I believe that house elves _are_ equal, and should be treated as such," Hermione declared, throwing back the covers.

Manny's eyes immediately watered- for the thousandth time- and he bowed low. "Such graciousness, Manny has never heard from any witch or wizard. Manny thanks Miss Hermione, and bids her sweet dreams." With a slight pop, Manny disappeared, leaving Hermione alone in the big room.

She tried her best to fall asleep, but in the end she sat up, turned on the bedside light, and started reading a book. It wasn't until nearly an hour later that she fell asleep, _Advanced Spells for Protection and Defense_ resting on her stomach.

x

"Stop it! You'll wake her!" a feminine voice whispered in Hermione's dream.

"Well, somebody should!" another voice rang out. Was that Ginny?

"But she looks so peaceful…" Oh, that was definitely Neville.

"Shh! I think she can hear us!" said a boy who sounded oddly like Ron. Funny- she seemed to be dreaming about all the people who were to be visiting her the following day.

"Bloody hell! This is absolutely ridiculous!" Draco? What was _he_ doing in her dream? "Hermione, wake up! We've been sitting here for nearly fifteen minutes."

She opened her eyes and looked around at the faces of her friends. Everyone was there. Draco, Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Parvati, Lavender, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Hannah, and Blaise had all gathered in her bedroom. She smiled, sitting up.

"Well, now you've woken her!" Ginny exclaimed, smacking Draco on the arm.

"Just a moment ago, you were saying that somebody should!" Seamus exclaimed, grinning.

"Yes, but I wasn't _serious_," she retorted.

"How awful has it been?" Parvati asked, and Draco shot her a look.

"It hasn't been awful at all!" Hermione said, smiling brightly, "It's been quite pleasant. I've even made some new friends."

"Who?" Lavender asked, wrinkling her nose.

"The House Elves," Hermione replied.

There came a sudden pop, and Quinn appeared in front of them. "Quinn was just wondering if Miss needed any help with her guests," the little elf said, looking around, wide-eyed, at all the people.

"Actually, could we get some cookies?" she asked, and Quinn, with a nod, disappeared again.

"Cookies?" Draco smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"I want cookies… do you have a problem with that?" she snapped, then sighed, "Sorry… I didn't get much sleep. This room is so huge and I'm not really used to it. I ended up reading."

"We saw… nice bedtime story 'Mione," Blaise said, chuckling.

"Yeah, well, I enjoy learning," she said, standing up and walking to her dresser and pulling out some clothes, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go get dressed."

She came out of the bathroom moments later in a pair of dark jeans, a red, long sleeved fleece shirt with a sweeping V-neck, and black leather boots. Draco smirked. Red truly suited her… though she looked exceptional in green and black as well. The moment she saw the plate of fresh chocolate chip cookies she practically dove on them, with a shout of 'breakfast!'

Dean and Seamus joined her in attacking the cookies. When they backed off a bit, the others helped themselves. Luna was the last to even realize that there were cookies in the room… of course, and when they were finally all gone, Hermione sat back with a sigh. She smiled at them, feeling very much like she was still at Hogwarts.

"So… what do you guys want to do?" she asked.

"I dunno… do you want to go outside?" Ron replied.

They all nodded or shrugged their agreement and began bundling up. Scarves, gloves, boots… all of the necessary winter apparel… came on. All of their gloves were black leather, and their scarves were mostly their house colors- except for Harry's and Blaise's, which were blue, and Hermione's, which was black.

"You guys go on down and I'll meet you outside in the garden," Hermione said.

"Alright…" Ginny said, then mumbled, "If we can find the garden…"

Hermione smiled and went to find Snape. He was in his study and she knocked on the doorframe tentatively before entering. "Um… Severus?" she said, quietly.

"Yes?" he replied, barely glancing up from his work.

"We're going out into the garden…" she said, feeling like a little kid again, "I was- just letting you know… in case you worried- or something."

"Very well…" he stated distractedly, and she turned to leave, rather disheartened, "You should wear a jacket."

She turned around, eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"It's winter… you should wear a jacket," he said, a little more stern than before.

"Okay," she said, "Thanks. Bye!"

She turned and walked down the hall. She got about halfway to the stairs and then she slowed. She glanced over her shoulder furtively. She was getting a very strong feeling that somebody was following her. She had nearly broken into a run when an arm snaked around her waist and a hand came up to stifle her scream.

"You're disobeying orders…" a laughing voice said into her ear, "Where's your jacket, Hermione?"

She bit her captor's hand, making him release her. "Draco, you bastard, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" she hissed.

He only laughed harder. "You were _so scared_! I can't believe you thought somebody would be following you…"

"Of course I thought somebody was following me! Somebody _was_ following me! YOU!" she shouted, "I can't believe you'd do that!" She turned away from him and began walking briskly toward the stairs. He followed, quickly, keeping pace with her easily.

"I'm sorry… okay? Come on! Say something!" he pleaded, but she held her silence, "Hermione… what do you want me to do? I apologized didn't I? Why won't you say something?"

He stepped in front of her, blocking he escape. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her, roughly, to him, lowering his mouth to capture hers in a soft kiss. As she relaxed, so did his grip on her shoulders, until his hands were merely resting there, his thumbs rubbing small circles where they had been depressing her skin. He moved away, smiling.

"Was that a good enough apology?" he asked.

She smirked. "It'll do," she replied, "Now can I join my guests in the garden or are you going to attack me again?"

"I'll attack you later…" he whispered into her ear before racing down the hallway.

She shot after him, yelling, "What the hall does that mean?"

"Why don't you ask your little girl friends?" he laughed.

By the time they reached the garden they were both so out of breath that they simply flopped into the snow at their friends' feet, laughing. Blaise poked at them with a stick, making everybody laugh. Except Ginny, who smacked him on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he whined.

"Don't poke people… it's not nice!" she said.

"But nothing is _really_ dead until you poke it with a stick…" he explained.

"We're not dead!" Draco said, sitting up with Hermione, "See? Breathing and talking…."

"Ahh! Zombies!" Blaise exclaimed, running around like an idiot… until Ginny nailed him with a snowball.

"Shut up, you lunatic!" she yelled.

"Oh, so that's how it is!" he replied, packing his own snowball- and that's how the great snow war of Snape Mansion began…

"Ah-choo!" and that's how it ended…

"He was right… I should have worn a jacket…" Hermione muttered, waving to her friends as they left.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay?" Ginny asked.

"After I've gotten a little more settled in… like in a couple days," Hermione said, smiling.

"See ya!" she exclaimed, flooing back to the Burrow.

When everybody was finally gone, Hermione laid back on her bed, basking in the silence.

"Ouch!" a feminine voice exclaimed from the parlor, "Remus, get offa my foot!"

"I know that voice…" Hermione said, running down the stairs to see Severus greeting Tonks and Remus at the fireplace. She grinned broadly as she entered the room.

"Heya, Hermione! How's life been treating you?" Tonks asked, grinning.

"Fine, all things considered," she replied.

"That's good," Remus said, "I hope things went well with your friends today."

"They went great, thank you-…" she said, sneezing, "We had a snow war."

"You wore a jacket, didn't you?" Tonks asked, and when Hermione only smiled, she rounded on Snape, "Severus! You didn't make her wear a jacket? What kind of parent do you expect to make, not even making her wear a jacket out in the snow! It was below freezing!"

"Tonks! He told me to wear a jacket, _I_ didn't listen! It's my own fault!" Hermione exclaimed, surprised at the way she scolded Snape.

"Still… you'd think a man of his nature would enforce his own rules…" Tonks said, with a sly grin and the expression on Snape's face. Hermione suspected very much that Tonks was just messing with his mind. In fact, by the end of the night, Hermione suspected very much that Tonks and Snape had a sort of "thing" for each other- and from the look on Remus' face every time he glanced at them, he thought the same thing. And was right pleased with it, too.

Hermione finally retired to her room at nearly eleven, but only after having a cold remedy thrust upon her by Snape- with Tonks' help. She shut her door, locking it behind her and walked to her dresser, pulling out a pink night dress. She threw off her clothes and pulled it over her head before heading to the bathroom to relieve herself and brush her hair and teeth. When everything was done, she walked back into her room and came to a dead stop. Lying on her bed, with a very pleased grin on his face, was none other than her beloved Draco.

"What the hell are you-? No, why- how long have you been here?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Since about ten thirty… y'know, you have nothing to read," he said, smiling.

"You mean… you were here while I was-? Why didn't you say anything?" she exclaimed.

"I didn't mind," he said, smirking up at her, "Besides, you seemed so distracted, I thought it best not to pull you from your thoughts."

"You are an arse," she said, barely containing a smile.

"I know," he replied, not bothering to contain his smile.

"Well, just so you know…" she said, grinning, "Now would you mind vacating my bed?"

"There's room enough for two," he replied, smiling.

"You must be joking…"

"Do I _look_ like I'm joking?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"You can't stay the night! It's- completely improper!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, come on! I don't want to stay in my house… at least not alone," he said- or whined, "It's big and creepy… and lonely."

Hermione felt her heart clench in sympathy, but she pushed it aside. "Stay at Blaise's house," she suggested.

"Under normal circumstances, I would, but he has… er… company," he said, grimacing, "And I really don't want to witness that."

"You could stay with Harry or Ron," she said, hopefully.

"We're not quite _that_ close, Hermione… it'll take a while before they forgive me for- what?- six years of torment," he stated, "Just let me stay! _Please_? I promise I'll behave!"

Hermione sighed. "As long as you don't get caught…"

"Yes!"

"_AND_ you don't hog the bed," she added, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Moi? A bed hog? How dare you even suggest-!" he stopped when she growled at him, "Alright, I won't hog the bed… _or_ the covers."

"Good… now, move over," she said, slipping under the covers next to him.

He automatically slipped his arm around her, pulling her closer until her back was pressed against him. He brushed her hair to the side and placed a soft kiss on the nape of her neck, making her shiver. He smiled against her skin and began gently nibbling on the lobe of her ear.

"Draco, you said you were going to behave," she said breathlessly.

"I lied…" he replied, his warm breath so close that it made her shiver again.

She turned over to face him and he fastened his mouth on hers, fiercely. His complete, unbridled passion frightened and excited her at the same time, and she kissed him back with as much fervor. His left hand rested on her hip while his other was tangled in the delicate hair at the back of her neck, and hers were wound around his neck.

He flipped her so that she was lying beneath him and began kissing every inch of skin that was exposed to him. His free hand had somehow found its way up her night dress and was playing across her stomach, just above her panty line. His shirt had been lost somewhere and his pants were soon to follow, leaving him in only a pair of black boxers.

He smirked down at her in that Cheshire cat way that she adored. "This doesn't seem very fair. Here I am, nearly naked, and you still have all of your clothes on…"

She smiled, arching her back to pull off the thin shift. She watched his eyes roam over her exposed body and then saw his eyes darken with increased lust. She fought the urge to shy away from that intense gaze, and instead met it.

He lowered his mouth to one of the coral peaks that were beckoning him and sucked, using his incredibly sensuous mouth to its full potential until she was writhing in near ecstasy. He shifted to the other breast, pausing slightly to give her time to come down from her cloud. However, the true ecstasy came when he practically tore her knickers off.

Her leg jolted slightly, coming up to brush against the one place that he needed the most attention. He groaned, bowing his head so she couldn't see the pained pleasure in his face- but, of course, she did. She almost apologized, but held it in, going for a different approach.

She reached down and tentatively brushed her fingers across the growing bulge in his shorts. He grabbed her wrist in a lightning fast motion and brought it to his lips. All the while, his eyes held hers in a kind of hypnosis.

"Don't… I can barely control myself as it is…" he whispered huskily.

She merely nodded, awed by his powerful reaction to such a simple touch. Did she really have that much affect on him?

He lowered his mouth to hers, his fingers seeking her warmth and slowly stroking her until she was ready. At which point, he hurriedly kicked off his boxers and, kissing her gently, entered her in one swift motion. He stilled momentarily before beginning a slow, smooth rhythm, giving her time to adjust to his size and for the pain to ease before quickening the pace. It wasn't long before they both reached climax and, calling each other's name, fell, in burst of light and color, back into their bodies.

Draco rolled over onto his side to face her, brushing her hair from her sweaty forehead. She smiled at him, kissing his palm. He smiled back, unbelievably glad that he had decided to come back to his Godfather's house.

He suddenly burst into a fit of stifled laughter.

"What? What's so funny?" she asked, sounding rather hurt.

"Nothing… except…" he wiped a tear from his eye, "This isn't exactly the time or _place_ that I envisioned our first time together."

"Oh… oh! Oh my-! For Merlin's sake, this is… my Professor, adoptive father, and you Godfather's home! Dear Lord, what was I thinking letting you stay the night!"

"I haven't actually stayed the night yet," he said, "We have yet to sleep…"

"I was stupid to allow this…"

"Why? We've slept in the same bed loads of times, and nothing has happened before," he stated.

"Yes, but that was at school! It doesn't count," she said, smiling.

"Shut up and sleep, know-it-all," he commanded.

"Right…" she said, yawning and scooting closer to him, "Sleep is good…"

x

WoW! I feel like a dumbass! LOL. Nothing was really edited except that one part, so whatever! Review and enjoy the long chapters to come!


	13. Christmas with the Humbug Part 2

**Christmas with the Humbug; Part two**

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

**Notes: I'm continuing all of my stories as though The Half Blood Prince doesn't exist. It's a good book, but a LOT of the events don't tie in with my plot. Thank you, PoD **

X

The morning was heralded with a fresh coat of sparkling, white snow and a surreal peacefulness. That is to say, _outside_ it was peaceful. In the corridors of Snape Manor, there was complete chaos.

Severus woke to his usual mug of black coffee brought in by Manny, and a copy of The Daily Prophet. Just as he was settling in at the kitchen table, Winny came bustling into the room, looking incredibly flustered. She rushed over to him and he was struck with an irrational wave of panic.

"What is it, Winny?" he asked, trying to calm himself.

"I was just speaking to Quinn about Miss Hermione, and she told me that she had heard strange noises coming from the new Mistress' room, and then there were _screams_. I was going to go and check on her, but I thought that I should let you handle the matter," she said, nearly in one breath.

Severus said nothing, but he stood quickly and swept through the house to Hermione's room, where he threw the door open. He had to do a double take on the scene before him. Draco Malfoy… his god son… was in bed… with HERMIONE! NAKED!

"What is the meaning of this?" he exclaimed, rousing the lovers rather quickly.

Hermione was the first to recover. She sat up, covering herself with the blanket as she did so. "Um… Severus… it's not what it looks like."

"Really? Because it looks, to me, like you and Draco are lying in bed together, with no clothing on," he said, raising an eyebrow, "Usually that means… one thing."

"Okay… so maybe it _is _what it looks like," she said, "But- er… there's a perfectly good explanation."

"Well, then I trust that you both will quickly dress and be downstairs for breakfast to tell me all about it," he said, and, eyeing Draco, almost coldly, left the room.

Draco turned to Hermione, who was as white as a sheet. "Listen, Sev's a pretty understanding guy. I'm sure that once we tell him that we're going steady, he won't mind as much."

"But he seemed so furious! I never should have let you stay," she said, running a hand through her hair, "I knew you wouldn't behave."

"Listen, he's only mad because he thinks I'm a rake," Draco said, "He thinks you'll get hurt."

Hermione looked over at him, in a slightly better mood, and got out of bed. "Well, I should shower before we head down. I'm feeling rather dirty."

Draco grinned, following her silently.

x

Approximately thirty minutes later, Draco walked into the kitchen wearing black jeans and a semi- tight green t-shirt. He was, moments later, followed by Hermione, who was wearing blue- jeans and a yellow peasant top. They sat down at the table and faced Severus, who looked increasingly outraged. He had, of course, noticed that Hermione was still slightly flushed from the obvious 'activity' in the shower, and was positively steaming.

"So, Sev, what exactly do you want to know?" Draco asked, casually.

Severus' left eyebrow rose slightly. "I want to know why you- did that- with her?"

"Well," he said, smirking, "when a man and woman-."

"What Draco is trying to say," Hermione interrupted, "is that he and I have been going together for a while, and… well…"

"Well, _what_?" Severus snapped impatiently, "Nothing you say can erase the things that Draco has done in the past. He's an unscrupulous womanizer, and I don't want to see you get hurt like all of his other- projects."

"Projects?" Draco said, wrinkling his nose in distaste for the word.

"Listen, I don't want to make you worry, but I love Draco," she said, "And I know he loves me. He may have been like that before, but… I think he's… changed."

Severus watched the emotions in her eyes and realized how much truth was in her words. He sighed. "Very well," he said, "I will let you off this time, but please refrain from doing anything in this house again. Oh, and Draco?"

He turned.

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you," Severus said.

Draco smiled. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

As they walked away, Severus shook his head. "She's too good for him…"

x

Hermione smiled at Draco as they sat in the cozy front room, soaking up the warmth that the giant, blazing fire was emanating. They were sharing one of the larger, plush arm chairs, and Hermione was curled up on his lap, encircled by his strong arms.

"So, how are you enjoying your Christmas vacation?" he asked softly.

"Brilliant… best yet, in fact," she said, smiling as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Did you know that you smell very good?" he inquired, nuzzling the top of her head, inhaling her scent, "Whatever soap you use, don't stop."

"I won't," she replied lazily.

"Aren't your friends coming over today?" Severus said from the doorway.

"Yes," Hermione called, "They'll be over around mid-day."

With that, Severus turned and walked away muttering about disgusting displays of affection. Hermione smiled up at Draco, suddenly hatching a very evil idea.

"Sev has a love interest," she said suddenly.

Draco blinked. "What?"

"It's true. It's Tonks," she stated, nodding, "Trust me, I know these things."

"Really? And why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"Well, besides the fact that he's your Godfather, and I thought you might like to know, if he's preoccupied with a girlfriend, you and I could spend more time with each other," she said, smiling at him innocently.

"So you want me to help you get them together…" he finished, sighing, "Tell me what to do."

x

"Sev! Severus!" Draco yelled bursting into his study, "Tonks just arrived! She came through the floo network and- you know how clumsy she is- she stumbled out of the fireplace. I don't know exactly what happened, but her leg- I think it's broken! Hurry, she must be in loads of pain!"

Severus immediately dropped what he was doing and followed Draco down the stairs. _I hope you're right, Hermione…_

Meanwhile, Hermione had flooed to Grimmauld Place and ran into the kitchen. She grabbed Tonks by the arm and pulled her from the room, winking at Remus as she left.

"Hermione, what's the meaning of this?" Tonks exclaimed.

"There's no time to talk! There's been an accident! Severus was making the Veritaserum, and I ran in to the room and he spilled _all_ of the Unicorn hair, and… it just exploded! He's really hurt, and I don't know what to do, but he keeps asking for you!" Hermione said, actually managing tears.

"Let's go," Tonks said, suddenly as graceful as a cat.

_This is totally going to work!_

Severus and Tonks ran into the room at the same time. They turned to their respective captives, who promptly shut the doors in their faces. Hermione put up as many wards as she could think of and ran over to Draco's door, where they exchanged evil smirks.

"You're not coming out of there until you tell each other exactly how you feel!" Hermione yelled through the door.

"Well, Sev, we might as well get comfortable. We'll be in here for a while," Tonks said, sitting down on the large sofa in the middle of the room.

Severus sat down at the opposite end of the couch. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means," she said, taking a deep breath, "That, while I have no problem admitting how much I love you, you're as closed off as those doors."

It took a moment for Severus to realize what she had just said, at which time he looked up at her, questioningly. She simply smiled, blushing brightly. He grinned.

"I'll have you know, _Nymphadora_," he said, purring her name as he moved closer to her on the couch, "That I have no problem expressing my feelings, though I may not do so in words…"

He captured her lips in a tender kiss, attempting to convey all of his feelings for her in that single moment. She brought her arms up and around his neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. When they pulled apart, she smiled.

"My name sounds so much better coming from your lips," she said, and he kissed her again.

"I think it worked," Hermione said, removing her wards and dragging a speechless Draco away from the door.

"Yeah…" Draco said, his eyes wide, "Sev was being… so…"

"Romantic?" Hermione offered.

He blinked. "Yeah."

"Does that surprise you?" she asked.

"Of course it does! You think you know a guy…" he said, shaking his head.

"I thought I knew you," she said, still pulling him through the house.

"Yeah, but that's different," he replied, grinning when he saw where she was leading him.

"How so?" she asked.

"It… well- it just is," he said, stubbornly.

She pulled him through the door, laughing when she saw the look on his face. "Don't get any ideas. I'm not getting in trouble again. That's why we're going to your house!"

"Really?" Draco said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Just for a few hours. I think Sev is preoccupied enough that we can get away for that long," she said, offering him the floo powder.

"Right. A few hours. That's long enough," he said, smirking as he took a handful.

XHPX

**So… Review as always, and I'm terribly sorry that it's been taking so long to update all of my stories. I've had major writers block… that and work and friends… no TIME or INSPIRATION. Sad days, indeed. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and take less time to complete. Major plot in the next, so watch for it! (and never give up!)**


	14. Escape

**A/N: HBP doesn't exist! (not here anyway!)**

X

Escape

X

Hermione and Draco spent a few hours at the Malfoy Manor before finally deciding to go back. They flooed to the house and immediately felt that something was wrong. Hermione ran toward Severus' study, only to find that it was empty. She ran down the stairs and into the living room, closely followed by Draco, to see Severus sitting on the sofa. She surveyed the room quickly, and saw that Tonks was lying in a corner of the room, unconscious. She turned back to Draco to find that he was being restrained by several men in masks.

"Hermione…" Severus started, an apologetic look in his eyes.

"Ah, Severus," Voldemort purred, stepping out of the shadows, "My ever-faithful servant. I see that you have succeeded in procuring my friend here. I must say that I was beginning to doubt your loyalty, but you have redeemed yourself."

"I- I…" Severus tried to say something- _anything_- but could only stutter incoherently.

"My graciousness has left you speechless," Voldemort said, "How cute…"

"My Lord, what should we do with Mr. Malfoy?" one of the masked men asked.

"Let him go," Hermione said, turning on them, wand already drawn and at the ready, "Let him go or I'll hex your balls off."

"My dear girl," Voldemort said, "You don't have _feelings_ for Draco, do you?"

She didn't even turn to look at him when she answered. "Order them to let him go."

"Why should I?" he said, sounding very much like a spoiled child, "I have no use for _them_, so hex them if you wish."

Hermione growled. "Fine, if you don't care about them, how about I hex myself? I could do with a few warts, don't you think? A boil here and there… and maybe tentacles, just for good measure."

"You wouldn't dare…" Voldemort scowled, "Nobody defies me, least of all a whore."

"If you let him go, we won't have a problem," she said, quite evenly.

"Very well… let him go, then," he said, and Draco was released. He ran quickly from the room, completely ignored.

"My Lord," Severus said, "What are you going to do with the girl?"

"As I promised, you may have her first," he replied, "And then I will punish her suitably for her little fit of disobedience."

"But, My Lord…"

"Surely, Severus, you do not mean to question my judgements," Voldemort snapped.

"No, My Lord… as you wish," Severus said, lowering his eyes.

"Get on with it!" he said.

"Right now?" Severus exclaimed.

"Yes- now! You will do this at _my_ leisure, not yours," Voldemort said.

"No!" Hermione yelled, "You don't have to do this, Severus!"

"Yes, I do…" he said, advancing on her.

"Severus…" a weak voice said from the corner, and they looked over to see Tonks rising slowly from her place on the floor.

"Tonks!" Hermione exclaimed, "Get out of here! Go get help!"

Before anybody thought to stop her, Hermione had levitated the entire jar of floo powder into the fireplace and Tonks dove into it, yelling the first place that came to mind, which was the Leaky Cauldron. Moments after that Severus reached the spot where Hermione stood. He grabbed her arm, trying to make it look as forceful as he could without actually hurting her, and pulled out his wand.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he whispered, before turning to the Death Eaters and yelling, "Stupefy!"

Draco chose this moment to reappear, disarming Voldemort just as he was raising his wand. It dropped to the floor with a clatter and they sped from the room. They ran up to the study, where they knew there was a working fireplace, and flooed to Grimmauld Place. When they emerged from the fireplace, they were greeted by Tonks, Molly, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Arthur, and Moody.

As soon as she was on her feet, Hermione turned to Severus. "I can't believe you did that!" she screamed, "You realize that you're probably at the top of his hit list, now? How could be so stupid?"

"I'm stupid? I just saved you from having to go back to that bastard, and now you're calling me stupid?" Severus said, "I don't believe you!"

"Thank you, very much, for saving me, but I wish you would have done it discreetly," she stated, "I don't want to see you get hurt…"

Severus' expression softened, but when he opened his mouth to reply she rounded on Draco.

"And you…! I can't believe you came back! What if they had noticed you before Sev stunned them?" she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and he braced himself to be punched- again- but it never came. Instead, he felt soft lips pushed against his own, and he wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you, though… both of you."

They just nodded, too completely stunned at her sudden moodiness to speak. Harry and Ron laughed.

"Told you she was insane," Ron said, clapping Draco on the shoulder.

"So, what are we going to do now? We can't go back to Hogwarts, can we?" Hermione said.

"No… I guess you can't," Dumbledore said, stepping out of the kitchen, "I suppose you'll just have to take your NEWTs the day school starts again and graduate as soon as possible then."

"How do you know we all want to graduate early?" Draco asked.

"He knows everything…" Severus said, "It's bloody annoying."

"Thank you, Severus," Dumbledore said, "But I hardly know everything. Even I cannot know what flavor one will get with Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. I can't tell the difference between toffee and earwax."

Harry laughed at the fond memory of his first year.

"If we're taking the NEWTs when school starts, we had better get to studying," Hermione said, "Get everybody over here tonight and I'll let you all copy my notes over the materials that will most likely be covered."

They groaned collectively. It would be a long night.

X

Okay… this chapter was pretty short, but the next will be longer. I'm already working on it, in fact. This one is just to tide you over! Review, now!


End file.
